Citadel High: Year 1
by CoronaJTV
Summary: AU using characters from the Two Spectres saga. Join Jane Alexandria Shepard and Charles Alonso as they don't fight the reapers but survive high school onboard the Citadel. All your favorite characters will make an appearance one way or another. Rated T for some language but might change to M later on but doubtful. FShep/Liara; Charlie/Ashley
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. This was the story I was mentioning in The Two Spectres: Resurrection.**

**It's an AU to the ME universe so I hope you like it.**

**Let's get right down to it!**

* * *

Citadel High

Jane Alexandria Shepard and Charles Alonso have been friends since they were the age of seven and six, with Jane being the older of the two. Jane's parents, James and Hannah Shepard, were both doctors. They have lived in Seattle since they were ten and twelve and have lived there for twenty-five years. The couple have recently been offered a job at Huerta Memorial Hospital on the Citadel. Charlie's parents, Eduardo and Samantha Alonso, were both high school teachers just south of Seattle. The two couples met one another during college, where they have been close ever since.

After hearing of the Shepard's promotion, the Alonsos began a life without them. It was difficult at first, a life without the Shepard's was bland and uneventful. Charlie cried when Jane moved away, begging his parent's to go with her. It broke both father and mother's hearts equally and it wasn't until six months later that the Alonso's put plans in motion. Samantha got an interview to teach at the Citadel's most prestigious high school. Children of all races attended the school and the school was one of the best schools in the galaxy.

Samantha's interview went better than she expected and after a second interview with the school board, she got the job. She was thrilled and put in a word for her husband. The school didn't accept any more applications but they passed his resume to a middle school, which was willing to bring him on board. Everything was set. When Charlie's parents told him the good news, he immediately jumped for joy, hugging his parents soon after. Charlie called Jane on his father's terminal and told her the good news. She jumped for joy as well.

Within a matter of a few weeks, the Alonsos were packed and headed to the Citadel for the first time. The trio looked around in amazement at how stunning the space station was. Charlie stared with eyes wide open as he took in the sights, smells and voices of his surroundings. This was the first time he saw a Krogan. His mouth dropped as he looked up and the Krogan in red armor. His face scratched up from what it appeared to be some sort of fight. He tugged on the Krogan's leg, and hid behind his father when he looked down at him with a grunt.

"Sorry about that sir," Eduardo spoke to the Krogan. "It's his first time on the Citadel. Name is Eduardo Alonso." He extended his hand towards the Krogan who shook it, to Eduardo's surprise.

"Wrex." The Krogan responded.

"And what is it that you do Wrex?" Eduardo asked.

"I'm a Physical Education teacher at Citadel High."

"Oh really?" Samantha butted in, "I just got a job there."

"Ah you're Miss Alonso everyone keeps yapping about. Mathematics correct?" Wrex asked.

Samantha nodded, "Correct. I begin next week."

"Wrex, we are going to be late!" A female Krogan shouted from a distance. Wrex lowered his shoulders and grunted once more.

"Women. Anyway, I should get going or else I'll never hear the end of it from Eve. It was nice knowing you." The large Krogan nodded his goodbye and ran off to join his wife.

"You okay little guy?" Eduardo looked down to his son, who simply stared at the Krogan as he walked away. "Charles?" his father asked once more.

Charlie looked up at his father and simply nodded. "I want to go home dad." He said and his father gave him a lopsided smile.

"Alright, let's go." Eddie hoisted him up, gaining a squealing laugh from Charlie and carried him over his shoulders as the new residents of the Citadel made their way towards their new home.

Once they got there, they were greeted by the Shepards along with others that the Shepards introduced: The Williams, Vakarians, Alenkos, Sturridges, Moreaus, Zorahs, Vegas, and the Noughts.

The Williams were a large family with four kids: Ashley, Abby, Sarah, and Lynn. Ashley was the oldest, six years old, Abby and Lyyn were four and Sarah was just a newborn. They had also, recently moved here. Anthony Williams was an retired Alliance officer while his wife, Gabriella, was a stay at home mom. The Vakarians had two children, Garrus and Solana with Garrus being the older of the two, just over seven. The father, Garrus Sr. was a C-Sec officer while his wife was a Citadel control worker.

The Sturridges have two kids, Alan and Amanda. They moved to the Citadel from London eight years ago and are enjoying their new home. Both kids were twins and had just turned five. Jennifer Moreau was a single mother that worked at Apollo's cafe in the evenings and took care of her son, Jeff in the mornings. Rael'Zorah, a single father, works as an engineer for C-Sec and has a daughter Tali, who had just turned five.

Leo and Cynthia Vega, came with their son, James, who is five, to the Citadel after winning the lottery back on Earth. The Noughts were the quiet, shy type but their daughter, Jennifer was quite the energetic young girl who had turned six a month ago.

Ashley, Jane, Charlie, Garrus, Jeff, Jennifer, Garrus, Tali, Solana, James, Alan, Abby, Lynn, and Amanda ran around the house and played for hours as the parents talked in the spacious living room. The Alonsos were surprised to find that the Shepards paid for everything: Brand new furniture, equipment and toys for Charlie. The house was a two story, three bedroom house. It was more than enough and the Alonsos were truly grateful to have such friends.

When it was time to leave, Charlie asked if Jane could spend the night.

"It's up to Mister and Misses Shepard, Charlie." Samantha told her son who, along with Jane, gave their best pouty face and their parents.

"Pleease!" Charlie and Jane said in unison. Both of their parents laughed and nodded in reply. Jane and Charlie jumped for joy and Charlie grabbed Jane by the hand and led her to his new bedroom. Samantha came in a half hour later to bring in a sleeping bag after the Shepards said their goodbyes for Jane to sleep in, but soon found Jane in Charlie's arms, both sleeping soundly. Samantha smiled at the sight at took a picture with her omni-tool

"Think we made a good choice?" Eduardo whispered as he slid his arms around his wife's waist, both watching Jane and Charlie sleeping.

"Definitely." Samantha smiled, "Charlie has missed her so much. I just want what's best for him."

"You think these two will get married some day?"

"Please Eddie," Samantha turned and swatted him playfully on his shoulder. "They love each other but not like _that. _Plus, did you see the way Charlie looked at Ashley? He practically blushed when he first saw her."

"If you say so." Eddie pulled his wife into the bedroom where they made love.

_**Seven years later...**_

Charlie woke up to a terrible noise. It was six in the morning and it was his first day of high school. He pushed the snooze button and groaned. _Come on! I don't want to go._ He protested as he turned on his stomach. His omni-tool beeped minutes later, indicating that he received a text message. He groaned again. _Ugh! Who is it now!_ He flopped to his back and swiped a few commands on his omni tool. His frown turned upside down as he saw that it was Ashley who sent the message:

_Hey Charlie!_

_Sleep okay? Hope you're ready for high school! I'll come pick you up at 6:45. _

_Love you._

_-Ash_

Charlie wiped the sleep from his eyes and sighed. _Almost two years since I grabbed the courage to tell Ashley that I liked her._ He smiled, _I'm so happy she felt the same way._ The alarm began beeping again, killing the mood instantly. He flared his biotics and crushed the alarm on the wall.

_Hmph! Good Riddance!_

He swung his legs over the bed and quickly grabbed his clothes for his first day at school and walked towards the shower. He enjoyed the way the hot water ran down his body. It always found a way to ease his nervousness and today, he was nervous. He was a A,B student and always stayed out of trouble for the most part. Though having Jennifer, or Jack, how she liked to be called, was a challenge because detention always followed that girl and she would always pester Charlie around. Jack enjoyed torturing him and enjoyed it even more when she could sink Charlie down to her level. She knew which buttons to push and he hated that about her...especially when Ashley was with him

_I better behave today. I can't bring myself down to her level. I can do this._ He repeated the words in head as he finished drying himself off. He walked downstairs towards the kitchen, finding his parents already at the bar, having breakfast and a cup of coffee.

"Morning sweetie, excited for the big day?" Samantha asked to which Charlie simply shrugged.

"I guess. Is Ash here yet?" Charlie asked.

"Not yet." His mother replied, "I made you some blueberry pancakes. They are on the pan."

Charlie smiled and went over to the cupboard above the counter to reach for a glass and walked over to the fridge and poured himself a cup of orange juice. He heated the pan to heat up his pancakes and placed it on a plate when small trails of smoke lifted off of his breakfast. Charlie sat next to his father, who was reading the sports section of the newspaper while he ate.

"The Seahawks won last night." Eddie grinned. "You owe me ten bucks kid."

"Ugh! Really?" Charlie rolled his eyes and reached for his wallet. _Damn it._

His father laughed, "It's alright son, just knowing that I won is good enough. Eat up. You got a big day ahead.

Minutes passed by in the household and Charlie got up to wash his plate when the doorbell rang. His face lit up. He quickly placed his plate on the dishwasher and ran towards the door, finding Ashley in the doorway with a smile on her face

"Hey handsome!" Ashley walked in and gave Charlie a quick kiss on the lips before walking in to greet her boyfriend's parents. "Hello Mister and Misses Alonso."

"Oh Hello Ashley. My, you are looking cute!" Charlie's mom smiled.

"Th-thank you." Ashley blushed as she wrapped her arms into Charlie's, who blushed as well. Ashley wore long brown boots and dark blue jeans with a matching brown leather jacket that Charlie bought for her on her birthday.

"Well...I-we should be going now." Charlie looked away from his parents.

"You sure you don't want me to take you two with me?" Charlie's mom asked while she watched his son reach for his blue backpack.

"We're fine. We can walk there," Charlie turned to face Ashley, "right?" Charlie gave her a look that told her to say yes.

"Yeah, it shouldn't be a problem Misses A. I'll see you in class later today ma'am." The young couple walked out the door, hand in hand.

"When do you have my mom for math?" Charlie asked.

"Fifth period." Charlie's face turned pale. "Why?"

"Me too..." Charlie muttered under his breath.

"Really?" Ashley beamed, "at least we'll be together in at least one class."

"This isn't good."

"Why not?" She asked with a pout.

"No! I mean I'm glad I'm with you in a class too but...it's my mom. I...she'll embarrass us."

Ashley laughed and slapped him on the shoulder. "No she won't. We will be fine. I promise."

_It's your funeral._ Charlie said to himself as they walked in silence.

As they approached the school, they heard the bell ring. "Oh shit! Come on. The assembly is going to start!"

The auditorium was large that has four sections of seats in the first floor and three sections in the balcony above. By the time Charlie and Ashley arrived, most of the students have just begun to take their seats. All students received their messages the night before that contained their seating arrangements. First years students were to seat on the left side and the seating's ascended in order with the seniors sitting on the far right. The two quickly took their seat up front and waited for the principle to immerge from the curtains of the stage. Students talked with one another as they waited; Charlie looked around to find Shepard in the section to next to them but the lights dimmed moments later.

A tall man with brown hair walked towards the podium in the center of the stage with a cigarette in hand. Charlie tilted his head in confusion. _This is a school right?_ He asked himself as the man cleared his throat while adjusting his tie in his rather expensive looking suit.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the first day of the new year." The man glanced towards the freshmen section and smiled. "I would like to take this time to welcome these fine new students to my school. My name is Tim Harper, your principle. I am excited to get to know all of you for the next four years." Principle Harper turned to face the other three sections. "And also welcome to our returning students. I feel that this year will be a great year." Mister Harper adjusted his tie once more while he took a long drag from his cigar. "Now without further ado, let the year begin. Take twenty minutes to find your class and...good luck."

The lights to the auditorium turned on and Charlie and Ashley looked at one another, shrugging their shoulders moments later.

"Hey you two." Kasumi leaned in from the seat behind them.

"Hey Kasumi." Ash and Charlie said in unison. "What's your first class?" Charlie added.

"Art class," Kasumi smiled. "And you?"

Charlie activated his omni-tool and typed in a few commands. "Uhh, Prothean studies with Professor T'Soni?" Charlie groaned. "Apparently, it's a hybrid. Freshmen and Sophomores both attend that class. I hope I know someone on there or else I see myself going to sleep."

Ashley laughed and shook her head. "I have P.E with Professor Wrex."

"Cool!" Kasumi nodded, turning to Charlie. "Professor T'Soni? Ah she has a daughter who is also a freshmen." Kasumi looked around for her. The young human's face lit up when she saw her. "Liara!"

"Huh?" Liara looked around for the one that called for her. "Who called me?"

"Over here!" Kasumi waved her hand but it wasn't effective so Kasumi walked over to the asari and pulled her towards Ashley and Charlie.

"Hello," Charlie and Ashley greeted politely.

"H-hello." Liara looked down, her shyness creeping in.

Charlie smiled and placed his arms behind his back. "I hear you mother is a teacher in prothean studies? I'm in her class first period. Are you in her class?"

Liara nodded. "Yes. I have her in first period too."

"Great! I'm Charlie by the way."

"Liara T'Soni." Liara smiled weakly.

Charlie turned to his girlfriend, "I'll see you later?" Ashley nodded and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and went with Kasumi towards their classes.

Charlie turned to the shy asari and smiled. "I guess you're stuck with me. Come on, let's go to class before time runs out."

Charlie and Liara walked down the hallways, looking for their homeroom for a few minutes until they reached the third floor.

"Room 587. This is it." Liara looked up at the room number then back down at her omni-tool. Liara shifted nervously that Charlie easily noticed.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"It's my mother...she can be difficult. I want to be a good daughter for her. I would hate to disappoint her."

Charlie nodded and firmly touched the asari's shoulder. "You'll be fine. I promise." Liara smiled faintly before the two walked inside.

"Charlie!" Jane smiled widely as she saw his best friend walk into class. Liara froze in the doorway as Charlie walked up to Jane to give her a hug. "I'm glad you are here. I thought I would be bored out of my mind for sure!"

Charlie laughed, leaning on Shepard's desk. "Yeah, I thought so as well. Oh hey! I'd like you to introduce you to someone." He turned towards the doorway, only to find Liara gone. _What?_ "Uhh hang on a minute." Charlie walked out of the classroom, finding Liara pace nervously back and forth. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Your friend..." Liara's voice trailed.

"Yeah?" Charlie crossed his arms across his chest. "What about her?"

"She's..."

"Evil?" Charlie grinned, "it's probably the red hair and green eyes. It makes her look mean but she's nice enough to not bite on you."

Liara stopped in her tracks and looked at him with frightened eyes. "What?"

"Sorry," Charlie giggled at his friend's facial expression. "It's something humans say. What I mean is Jane is friendly. I'm sure she will like you."

Liara's cheeked turned a bright shade of purple. _Goddess but she doesn't even know me! How can that be possible? Snap out of it T'Soni!_

"Okay..." Liara straightened her outfit and walked passed Charlie and into the classroom. Charlie grabbed her hands and led her towards Shepard, who was busy playing a game on her omni-tool. Her tongue stuck out as she killed a vorcha.

"Yes!" Jane punched the air above her and her eyes looked up to an asari and Charlie looking down at her. Jane gasped and stood up instantly, her eyes not leaving the asari's blue sapphire eyes. _She...she's so pretty._ Jane's eyes moved lower and looked at the asari's freckles. _She's adorable._ Her eyes went even lower to look at the asari's violet lips before quickly looking up at her eyes once more. _Gosh..._ Jane bit the inside of her cheek, wondering if the asari before her was some sort of dream but it wasn't. She was real and looking at her.

Charlie cleared his throat and spoke. "Jane, this is Liara T'Soni. Liara, this is Jane Shepard."

"Hello!" The two said rather quickly that caught Charlie by surprise. Jane and Liara stared at one another, neither knowing what to say to each other. The two blushed and looked away.

_She's gorgeous._ Liara said to herself.

_I want her._ Jane said to herself as she bit her lip.

"Well well well." Jack slammed her hands on the desk between Shepard and Liara. "Class hasn't started and blue has already found herself a girlfriend." The young biotic grinned after both Jane and Liara turned to glare at her. "Careful with asaris, Shepard. I hear they can fuck your brains out and leave you wanting more."

Jane's and Liara's eyes widened with embarrassment, gaining a rolling of the eyes from Charlie. "Jack knock it off."

"What?" Jack shrugged her shoulders. "It's true."

Jane and Charlie sighed in unison. _Fantastic. We have to suffer with Jack for the next three months._

_This is going to be an interesting year._ Jack, Charlie, Jane and Liara both said to themselves; Jack was the only one laughing her ass off.

* * *

**Jack will certainly be the one getting everyone into trouble. Hehe.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the intro to this story.**

**Feel free to give me some helpful criticism. This is my first attempt at a 3rd person narrative so I hope I'm doing alright :/**

**The Two Spectres Saga will take priority over this but I will update this story frequently.**

**Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. I wrote this chapter after the idea crept into my mind of having villians in the story. **

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**See you on the other side!**

* * *

Chapter 2

The Prothean studies class was almost over. Jane and Liara were relieved. They were hardly paying attention to the lectures. Shepard didn't care while Liara didn't really need any lecture. During the summer, she had read thousands and thousands of books on the protheans in her mother's library. She spent most of her summer hibernating inside the large library in Benezia's mansion. It was safe to say that she knew everything about them...even more than her mother. Liara would never admit to the fact because she would no doubt get into trouble.

So instead of paying attention to her mother's lecture, Liara's thoughts were concentrated towards the red head human sitting in the cubical next to her. Liara glanced over to find Shepard lost in thought, with her chin resting on the palm of her hand. She was mesmerized at the human, who would be older than her if Liara was herself, a human. Liara was fifty and she wasn't sure if Shepard would be unsettled by the age difference. _Goddess but look at her._ She watched as Shepard lazily blew away a stray strand of hair from her face, as if bored but it was anything but that. Shepard was nervous.

Shepard knew that Liara was watching her. Butterflies flew in her stomach. She had never experience something like this before. _What is this? _Shepard panicked inwardly. She had never been in a relationship with a boy, even less with someone who looked like a girl. _God I'm really losing it aren't I? Breathe damn it! Breathe!_ But even her conscious couldn't slow her heavy breathing. Jane couldn't take it anymore. Shepard stood up from her desk and ran out of the classroom.

Liara stared blankly as the door closed behind Shepard. _Was it me? She doesn't like me..._Liara frown and laid her head down underneath her arms, hiding her face from the world and began to silently cry. _Shepard hates me..._ she thought. _No! That can't be right._ The young asari knew that wasn't true. Liara sat up and walked after Shepard, making some excuse to her mother and walked out to the closest restroom and as she expected, found Shepard pacing back and forth.

"Shepard?" Liara's voice betrayed her but Jane stopped nonetheless.

"I...I don't..." Shepard began to search for words but nothing was coherent. Her eyes connected with the asari's and her heart skipped a beat just like it did before class began. _I don't want to hurt you._

"Was it something I did?" Liara looked down with a frown, defeated that Shepard wouldn't talk to her.

"What? No!" Shepard found herself walking over and hugging the girl in front of her. Both of the gasped at each other's touch. Fortunately for Shepard, Liara wrapped her arms around her in return.

_This feels so...right._

"I..." Liara reluctantly broke away the embrace and quickly walked out.

Shepard tilted her head in confusion and began to chase after her. The bell rang however, signifying that period one had ended. Pools of students instantly walked into the halls and Shepard lost Liara in the crowd.

"You okay?" Shepard didn't hear the question. She simply stood there with a blank face.

"Earth to Shepard!" Charlie stepped in front of her and waved his hands in her face. "Hey snap out of it!"

"Huh? What?" Jane shook her head, totally confused.

"Class just ended. You got ten minutes to get to your next class."

"Oh...right." Shepard sighed and walked back into the homeroom and got her things. _Economics...Great._ On her way to class, Liara crept into her mind. She hoped she would see her again before school was over for the day. She didn't want to wait til tomorrow to talk to her. She wanted to see Liara's beautiful face again.

Charlie walked into his next class, tech training, finding Tali, Garrus and Amanda talking to one another. He smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. So far, his schedule was turning out to be great.

"Hey Charlie." All three said in unison.

"Hey guys, how was your guy's first period?"

"It was okay." Tali spoke first. "My homeroom teacher is nice...though that may be because she's a quarian too."

"I got hand to hand combat training so it was pretty wicked." Garrus twitched his mandibles to form something of a grin.

"Mine was alright..." Amanda fiddled with her hands.

"Alright?!" Kasumi appeared out of nowhere, decloaking herself, gaining a jump from everyone in the small group. "You were stealing my man after I had called dibs."

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "Your man?"

"Yes! His name his Jacob. He's so dreamy!" Kasumi's eyes twinkled as she swooned for this Jacob fellow.

"I heard he's taken." Tali gossiped. "I don't think his girlfriend goes here though. She's homeschooled...I think. She lives with her sister and a relative here on the Citadel while her dad works somewhere else."

"Oh?" Garrus seemed interested. "Who is this mystery girl?"

"Miranda Lawson? I think that was her name."

"Wait." Amanda held up her hands. "Miranda _Lawson? THE Miranda Lawson?_"

"Yeah...? Why?" Tali asked.

"Her dad is some millionaire bachelor from Earth! Her dad is like one of the school's main financial sponsors. Wow!" Amanda turned to Kasumi. "You can have Jacob if you want. I don't want to get into trouble from that family."

Kasumi grinned and pumped a fist victoriously. "Your loss is my gain. Just watch as I sweep Jacob off of his feet."

"Your funeral." Amanda muttered under her breath. More students poured into the classroom. A female-looking robot was the last one to walk in. It's body was shaped to make the guys ogle and pay attention to her. A orange visor covered her eyes but they were still transparent. The robot's hair was in place and looked like a 'bob' haircut that woman commonly wear. The robot smiled as she walked towards the front of the class. It's arms reached behind her back, popping out her rather large...breasts? and spoke in a very sexy sounding voice.

"Hello children." The robot smiled. Charlie's and Amanda's eyes widened with shock.

_Is that...?_

"My name is Enhanced Defense Intelligence but you may call me...EDI. I'll be your instructor for this class. I'm an Artificial Intelligence."

Charlie and Amanda looked at one another, then slowly turned to face Tali who simply stared at their AI instructor.

"This is a joke right?" Tali was scared. She had heard the countless of stories of how the Geth turned on the Quarians from her father. Tali was scared of the synthetics and she instinctively began walking backwards towards the wall.

"I need to go and get my class changed." Tali ran out of the room, gaining a frown from EDI.

"Well...I'm sure she will be fine. Let's begin with the class. Children, please open your terminals on your desks and sync them with your omni-tool. Once you've done that, open you textbooks to back ten. Chapter one starts here and will be discussing many ways on how to use your omni tool in ways you haven't heard of before. Every Wednesday and Friday, we will go to the training fields outside and practice what you have learned in theory."

All of the students nodded and EDI smiled. "Good, now. Who would like to read first?"

A student at the front of the class quickly raised her hand. "Me please!" The girl had an english accent and had a dark complexion.

"Ah good! And what is your name?" EDI smiled.

"S-Samantha Traynor."

"Alright Miss Traynor, if you would please."

Samantha was quite, looking at the AI with flushed cheeks. _Her voice is so attractive. _Samantha bit her bottom lip. _Wait what am I saying?_ Samantha blushed even more and looked down at her book and began reading.

Meanwhile, in the back of the class, Charlie looked out the window and on the opposite building. He saw Ashley and smiled as he saw her in deep conversation with her teacher. Charlie couldn't help but think that maybe Ashley was the one. It was stupid for him to think that. Ashley has been her first and only girlfriend but he had a feeling that maybe...just maybe the two would end up getting hitched someday. He brought up his omni-tool and sent a quick message to her:

_Hey Ash_

_Look to your left._

Moments later, Ashley looked down to her omni-tool and looked left. She smiled and gave a small wave his way, which he returned.

Charlie's omni-tool lit up seconds later:

_Are you paying attention over there?_

Charlie grinned and sent a reply.

_It's kind of hard to do that when I have my eyes on a cute girl._

Ashley looked up and playfully glared.

_Pay attention to class Charlie. I'm not getting the blame if you can't keep it in your pants._

Charlie chuckled out loud, gaining the attention of everyone in the class. _Crap..._

"Is there something humorous Mister..." EDI looked down at the seating chart, then back up at Charlie. "Charles Alonso?"

"Uhhh nope! I was just thinking about uhhh about..." he looked down at the textbook in front of him and quickly skimmed. "about the use of an incineration on a Batarian."

EDI stood quiet for a moment then spoke. "We don't condone images of torture but in this case...I agree. It's quite humorous." EDI smiled and continued giving her lecture.

Charlie breathed a sigh of relief and read a new message from her omni-tool.

_I saw that!_

Charlie turned to face his girlfriend who shook her head with a grin. Charlie rolled his eyes and decided to pay attention to the remaining minutes of the class.

The bell rang twenty minutes later and it was time for P.E. Charlie liked Wrex ever since the Alonsos moved to the Citadel seven years ago. Charlie's mom had invited the large Krogan, along with his wife, Eve Bakara, on several occasions throughout the years. The grumpy Krogan was there when Charlie first discovered his biotic powers when he was eight. Charlie accidentally pushed the large Krogan out the door, much to his parent's horror and Bakara's amusement.

"You've got a quad pup." Charlie remembered the Krogan's words as he brushed himself before walking back into the house with a laugh.

This time, Charlie didn't see anyone he recognized in the class so he sat in one of the bleachers in the field.

"Hey loser!"

A large rubber ball hit Charlie square in the cheek, causing the young biotic to topple over, landing on the cold metallic floor. Charlie winced in pain as he grabbed his burning cheek. _Damn it! That fucking hurt!_ Pain turned to anger and Charlie shot up and looked at a small group laughing at him. A turian, a human and an asari rolled on the floor, laughing at Charlie's expense. Charlie flared his biotics and stomped his way towards the trio. He grabbed the tallest one, the turian and tackled him on the floor.

"You better give me a name asshole or I will rip you to shreds."

"You don't know who I am? Do you?" The turian grinned. "Saren Arterius." He pointed to his two friends whom each grabbed Charlie by the shoulder. "The guy to your left is Kai Leng and the lovely young lady to your right is Tela Vasir."

"And I should give a damn who your buddies are why?"

"We run this school kid." The asian whispered in Charlie's ear. "Nobody messes with us."

Charlie laughed. "Is that so?" Charlie flared his biotics again and gave a biotic uppercut to Saren, sending him ten feet up in the air. Charlie followed up with a push that sent Saren twenty yards towards the football field. Saren landed in the turf with force, lifting the artificial grass. In one fluid motion, he twisted the asari's and the human's wrists and did the same to them.

The students that were watching gasped in shock as Charlie leapt over the wall and used his biotics to float over to the trio. "You messed with the wrong guy buddy." Charlie stomped on Saren's chest, only to be launched off by Vasir's biotics that launched him towards the horizontal part of the field goal, his ribs taking the hit. Charlie screamed in pain once he hit the ground with a thud.

_Damn it she's strong! _Charlie winced as he tried to stand, only to see Vasir flare her biotics to pull Charlie towards her.

"You are dead kid." Vasir smirked and began to bring her fist back.

Charlie put up a barrier and closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

"What the hell is the meaning of this!" Charlie opened his eyes and Vasir let him go with a shove and turned to face Wrex. Wrex grunted with a deathful glare and looked towards Alonso. "You alright pup?"

Charlie grunted with response as he favored his ribs but decided to punch Vasir in the stomach, who groaned and fell to the ground.

Wrex turned to the three attackers. "Three on one and you still couldn't take him out? You three should be embarrassed. I'm calling the principle." The Krogan swipped a few commands on his omni tool. "Tim? Wrex here. I got some students that ganged up on another. Send in Coats, Bailey and Zaeed to pick them up and take them to the doc."

Wrex walked over to Charlie who began to sit up, holding his ribs. "Took on three all by yourself huh?" Wrex laughed. "You better be careful with those three. They have caused a lot of trouble since they joined the school."

"No kidding." Charlie began to stand. "I'm gonna go to see the nurse."

"Are you alright child?" The nurse asked once Charlie stepped into the clinic.

"I'm fine Miss..." Charlie looked at her tag. "Chakwas. Just a few bruises. Nothing I haven't handled before. Charlie looked over the nurse's shoulder and saw Saren, Kai Leng and Teli Vasir stepping in and aying down in their cots in much worse condition. The young biotic smirked. _That will teach em._ "When can I go?"

"It'll be a moment, let me get you a bag of ice for those bruised ribs." Chakwas stood up and grabbed a plastic bag and scooped some ice and handed the bag to Charlie. "Try not to do any sort of rapid movements."

"Thanks doc." Charlie headed back to class and sat in the bleachers as he watched the students run around the track. He sighed and took a look at his schedule. _Recess is next then Biotics training and then math. Lunch is after fifth period then econ then study hall. Well I hope we can leave in seventh! _Charlie said to himself. He sent a message to his friends to meet up at the football field.

Charlie searched his backpack and pulled out a datapad containing his tech training homework and began answering the questions until his friends arrived when recess began. Ashley was the first one there.

"Hey...Charlie! What happened to your face?" Ashley ran over and kneeled in front of him.

"A three on one fight. No big deal." Charlie shrugged his shoulders.

"Three on one?" _No big deal? _Ashley said to herself as she observed the large mark on his left cheek. "Jesus Charlie..."

Charlie chuckled and gave his girlfriend a wink. "Ash it's alright. The three are in far worse condition."

"Wow! Someone got his ass kicked." Jack walked up to the couple, slapping Charlie's back, who winced at the hit. "That bad huh? Hope you kicked some ass though."

"You can say that." Charlie heaved as he tried to steady his breathing. Moments later, their friends showed up and Charlie retold the story. Jane wasn't surprised. She had seen Charlie fight his way out of trouble. Hell, she even wrestled with him countless of times growing up.

"Have any of you guys seen Liara?" Shepard asked. She couldn't shake the asari away from her mind during econ. It was getting unhealthy to the point that she almost felt like walking out and go look for her. _Geez I'm turning into a stalker._

Jack broke into a laughing fit, gaining a glare from Shepard.

"She has Biotic training next class." Kasumi informed.

"Oh good, she's with me again." Charlie smiled.

Jane fiddled with her hands and blushed. "Charlie can I talk to you for a second?" he nodded and the two walked away from the group.

"What's up?"

"Can..." _God I can't believe I'm going to ask this._ "Can you like...talk to Liara? I-I want to know if she...because I was wondering if...I don't think that I could-"

Charlie giggled at Jane's rambling and pulled her into an embrace. "Relax. I'll go spy on her for you."

"I'm not asking you to spy on Liara Charlie. I just want to know if she wanted to-"

"I know Jane. I know. I'll help you out here." Charlie smiled.

Shepard breathed a sigh of relief and hugged her best friend. "Thanks."

"Hell why don't you come with me right now?"

Jane's eyes widened. "No-now?"

"Sure! I'm sure she's in the class right now. Maybe you can sneak a kiss before class starts." Charlie teased.

"Charlie! That's _not_ funny!"

The young biotic giggled and grabbed her hand. "Come on. Let's go." Charlie gave Ashley a goodbye kiss on the lips. "See you in math babe." He whispered in Ashley's ear and quickly grabbed Shepard and pulled her towards his class.

Once the two got there, they found Liara lying down on her stomach, reaching something on a data pad, completely immersed in the text. Jane froze at first glimpse. _God she's so cute! _ Shepard blushed and began to slowly approach the asari.

"Hi." She said in a soft voice. Liara looked up at her and quickly stood.

"Oh! H-hello Shepard."

"Please, call me Jane." _Okay. You're doing great Shepard. Just breathe. _"C-can I talk to you in private?" Liara nodded and walked towards a corner of the room.

Nervously, Shepard began rubbing the back of her neck. "Wh-what are you uhh...what are you doing after school?"

Liara's heart began beating rapidly once the question was asked. _Does she want to spend time with me after school? Goddess..._ _This can't be actually happening right? Quick say something you idiot!_ "I was going to go to the Library and study." Liara mentally cursed at herself once she saw Shepard's lips turned to a frown.

"Oh..." Shepard said in defeat. "...O-okay. I ummm... I should go."

"Shepard wait!" Liara yelled out and Shepard stopped and turned around anxiously.

"Yes?" Shepard found herself smile.

"Did you want to s-spend time with me after school? Liara proposed in a extremely soft voice.

"If it's not too much trouble. I can understand if you're busy and all..." _Really Shepard? Just say yes you big dummy! _Jane sighed and placed both hands on her hips."I...yes. I want to spend time with you after school." _There! Was that so hard?_

_Oh Goddess...I-I don't know what to say. _"Okay." Liara blushed and looked away from Shepard's sparkling green eyes.

"Meet me in the front entrance?" Jane twiddled with her thumbs as she lightly bounced up and down. Liara nodded. "Good," Shepard smiled, "it's a date then."

Both took a sharp intake of breath at the words that came out of Shepard's mouth.

_Did I just say that?_

_Did she just say that? Goddess this is very torturing. Are humans always like this?_

"Wh-what I meant to say was that I hope to see you for out da-I'll uhhh...I'll be going now."

Shepard turned around and zoomed out the classroom with a smile on her face. _It's a date..._

Liara stared at the door with a blank expression on her face. She has no idea what she has gotten herself into. She prayed to the goddess to keep her from doing anything foolish later that day. Her violet lips suddenly tugged upward once Liara realized what had just happened.

_I'm going on a date with Shepard._

* * *

**If you are curious, Coats, Bailey and Zaeed are some of the school's security team. :p**

**I have mentioned Miri in this story but I don't have any plans to actually add her to this story yet.**

**With that said, if you guys have any suggestions or ideas, don't hesitate to leave them in a review. I would love to hear what you guys have to say.**

**I want to thank those that have either faved, followed and subscribed to me or the story and I want to thank Vemilyus. I appreciate the kind words.**

**Until next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! It's official: I have finished school for the quarter so that will give me some extra time to write my two stories. YAY!**

**I want to say in advance that I found the order of this chapter difficult so if you get confused, I apologize.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Lunchtime hit and Ashley and Charlie walked towards the cafeteria. The young biotic was thankful for Samara's biotics training class. For most of the class, the students in the class spent much of the time meditating along with their teacher. He was surprised how stronger and healthier Charlie felt once class ended and headed to his math class. His bruises were still there but it was no longer painful.

Math class on the other hand was an embarrassment for both him and his girlfriend, Ashley. During the first ten minutes, Samantha Alonso, Charlie's mother, kept pestering and telling embarrassing secrets to the rest of the class; much of them that also involved Ashley. Charlie turned to his girlfriend once his mother stopped and said 'I told you so'.

"Ugh! I hate my mom." Charlie groaned as he picked up two lunch trays, handing one to his girlfriend.

"Me too!" Ashley yanked the tray from Charlie's hands and grabbing her eating utensils. "I can't believe she would embarrass us like that."

"Well I did tell you she would." Charlie muttered as he grabbed a bowl of fruit from the fruit case.

"You said that a million times now!" Ashley glared at his boyfriend as she grabbed a whole apple.

"Just making a point babe."

The two moved down the line in silence, as Kaidan moved behind him. "Hey guys."

"Oh hey! Where have you been?" Ashley hugged him.

"Being a Junior has it's perks." Kaidan smiled. "I don't have class until after recess. That and I have my classes on the other side of the school so that's also a reason why I haven't seen you guys." Kaidan was entering into his Junior year. He was a straight A+ student and was a member of the Varsity Football team. He acted as a tough guy around his jock friends but his childhood friends know that he's a tech nerd and spends most of his free time playing games. Everyone except for Shepard knows that the jock has a secret crust on the red head but he could never go up to her for some reason.

"So, have you guys seen Shepard?" Kaidan asked as he sat with the couple.

Charlie smiled. "You better get in line Alenko." I pointed over at Liara who was standing behind Jane, pondering whether to sit next to her or not.

"Who's the asari?" Kaidan asked, his interest piqued.

"Shepard's squeeze." Ashley grinned. Kaidan stiffened and looked over towards Jane, who finally noticed Liara and scooted over so the asari could sit next to her.

"I didn't know Shepard was into asari..." Kaidan frowned and quietly ate his lunch. Ashley and Charlie exchanged looked and rolled their eyes with a smile.

"Hey Alenko!" A jock called his name. "Get your ass over here!" A muscular black kid called over.

Kaidan lowered his shoulders and exhaled deeply. "Damn it. Jacob is already pissing me off. I'll see you guys later." Kaidan sadly got out of his chair and joined Jacob and the rest of the Varsity football team.

**Meanwhile, outside of Citadel high...**

Oriana Lawson ran down the large hallway of her father's large mansion and up the large stairs into her older sister's room. "Randa, Randa wake up! It's lunch time! Get up!" Oriana giggled as her older sister began to stir from her sleep.

Miranda Lawson groaned from the annoyance of her sister waking her up. She grabbed an extra pillow from her large bed and sandwiched her head between two pillows. "Go away Ori." Miranda mumbled.

"But Randa!" Oriana whined. "It's late! You should be teaching me right now!"

_Oriana is right._ Miranda said to herself. _But who is going to know?_ Miranda was the head of the house while her father lived back on Earth, handling his precious company. Instead, Miranda ignored her sister and sank into her bedsheets and pillows.

Oriana glared at her sister. _How am I supposed to learn if my teacher oversleeps all the time! _The younger Lawson grunted and grabbed the corner of her older sister's comforter and pulled it. Her older sister shivered from the chilly air, only wearing a baby blue brief panties and a matching camisole. "Get out of bed Miri. Take a shower and I'll make us some lunch."

"Fine!" Miranda wiped the sleep from her eyes and marched to the shower. _God I hate it when she does that._

A long hot shower later, Miranda walked graciously into the kitchen, finding her younger sister waiting patiently for her. She sat in a chair across from her and looked at their lunch. A BLT sandwich with a green salad. "Eat." Oriana smiled and her older sister nodded. After eating, Oriana asked, "What are you teaching me today?"

_To never disturb my sleep! _Miranda sighed internally in her mind. "Quantum computing."

Oriana beamed. "Awesome let's go!" The younger Lawson stood, placed the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and grabbed her sister's hand, pulling her to their study room where Oriana spent hours learning from her older sister, taking as much as knowledge that she could before dinner time approached.

"I think that's enough for today Ori." Miranda extended her hand, which her sister took. "I'm very proud of you. I hope you know that."

"I do." Oriana smiled and hugged her sister. "I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat."

"Anything you have in mind?"

"I'm craving a burger." Oriana rubbed her stomach.

"Alright, I'll take you to Harvey's but to-go alright? It's getting late." Both Lawson's smiled and walked towards their favorite burger place.

**Meanwhile...**

The Alonsos were eating dinner at Harvey's.

"Mom," Charlie dipped a fry into his sauce before looking up to her mother. "I want to make something clear to you. _Stop embarrassing me and Ashley. _Please!" Samantha and Eddie exchanged glances before laughing. Charlie's face paled before glaring at his parents. "This isn't funny!"

"I'm sorry Kiddo. I'll try." Samantha winked as the door opened. A young girl, probably ten or eleven, ran up to the order counter with a smile on her face. Samantha watched as the young girl bounced up and down, trying to get one of the worker's attention."

"Excuse me!" The young girl waved.

"Hi there little one." A turian looked down and smiled. "What can I get you?"

"I want a... double bacon cheeseburger with large curly fries and a chocolate shake. My sister wants a sourdough burger with medium fries and a strawberry shake. Both orders to-go please!"

"That will be ten credits." The turian smiled at the young girl after she gave him a credit chit. "Alright here is your receipt. Your order will be ready in a few minutes."

"Thank you!" The girl hopped over to sit across from her older sister, who looked to be around Charlie's age. Samantha looked at her son but decided to act against from asking if he knew her. _I'll probably embarrass him if he does indeed know her._

"All finished?" Eddie asked. The other two nodded. "Alright, let's go home. It's late."

**During lunchtime hours before...**

"Oh hi Liara! Come on and sit with me." Jane Shepard seemed to settle down after the two agreed to go out after school. Liara however was even more nervous as she sat next to her. "How are your classes going?"

"F-fine...I just had genetics class with Professor Solus."

"I had him last year! He talks really fast. I...had trouble paying attention most of the time."

"I agree...it's quite distracting."

"I am thinking of taking the course again since I have a slot open seventh period." Shepard looked at Liara and grinned. "I may change my schedule around so I have his class fifth period." Jane leaned closer to the asari and whispered in a husky tone, "So I can be closer to you."

Liara's eyes widened and gulped. _Goddess did it get warm all of a sudden?_ "I...uhhh that would be equally as distracting." _What am I saying! Control yourself T'Soni!_

Shepard laughed mischievously, "You're very easy to tease T'Soni." _Okay I should probably stop this. _Shepard ignored her conscious and found herself running her fingers up and down the asari's thighs. "Imagine what kind of trouble we can get later after school."

"T-t-trouble?" Liara gulped and uncomfortably slid away from Shepard, who instantly scooted closer to her. _What is wrong with her? _"Shepard...are you alright?"

"She's just wet down there." A voice caught her by surprise. The bald girl from her homeroom, Jack, grinned as she sat next to Shepard, wrapping her arms around the redhead's shoulders. "Am I right Shepard?"

"Shut up Jack." Shepard said between gritted teeth.

"Am I ruining your mojo? I'm sorry. I never knew you had one." Jack turned to Liara. "Hey blue, did you know that Shepard here is a virgin?"

"JACK!" Shepard's face turned a bright shade of red and pushed Jack away from her. "Stop it!" Jane cried and ran away.

Jack laughed in response and left, knowing that the damage has been done. Liara sat there for a moment before she quickly got up and ran after Shepard. "Shepard wait!"

Liara followed Jane up towards the roof, where the redhead sat in the corner in tears. "Please, Liara leave me alone." Jane sobbed. Liara wouldn't obey. She couldn't. She wanted to be there for her friend. Liara slowly walked towards her and sat next to her, holding the human close to her body. Liara brushed the red locks of the human, finding it incredibly soft and smooth.

"Jack is just a bully." Liara began rocking Jane back and forth as she cried on Liara's shoulder. The two rocked back and forth for minutes. Jane's tears stopped as a result.

"Thank you." Jane lifted her head slightly, finding herself in incredibly close proximity to Liara's lips. Shepard's green eyes connected with Liara's blue sapphire eyes and got immediately lost in them. She could see the sparkle and her reflection in Liara's eyes. Jane shifted her eyes to look at Liara's violet lips before looking back up at her. Liara did the same.

_I could do it. _They both said to themselves, finding heat burning their bodies. Shepard gulped and made her move.

Shepard inched closer to Liara. Each millimeter felt like an eternity. Liara closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable, holding onto Shepard's hand.

"Hey Shepard! Oh shit..."

Both Jane and Liara flinched and pushed each other away. Shepard glared at the intruder. It was none other than her friend Jeff Moreau. "What the hell do you want!" She yelled. _You fucking ruined everything!_

"I-I was just wondering if you had any spare change. I lost a bet to Vega and I'm short by five credits."

_Five credits..._ Jane said to herself as she slowly began to stand. "Let me get this straight Joker...You came up here to interrupt me. You. Physically here. Right now. Up in this roof. During lunch. Invading my privacy." She began as she was walking towards her frightened friend. "Just so you can ask me if you could burrow FIVE CREDITS! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND! YOU JUST VAG BLOCKED ME YOU IDIOT! GET THE HELL OUT!" _And if you say sorry I swear to God I'll kick your ass._

Much to Liara's, Shepard's and Joker's relief, Jeff quickly ran away to be as far away from Jane as possible. Jane ran out of Liara's sight, into the stairwell.

"AND TAKE THE FUCKING CREDIT CHIT WITH YOU!" Liara heard Shepard yell, followed by an 'Ow' that made her cringe. She wasn't sure if she should leave or stay to serve as a sponge for Shepard's rage. Much to the asari's relief, Jane walked back into view with a calmed but saddened expression on her face. The two exchanged frowns before the redhead sat next to her.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. I...I really like you Liara and well I was hoping that you fee-I hope this isn't awkward as it is for m-I really wanted to kiss you." Shepard looked at her feet that were stretched out on the pebbled floor and her cheeked began to turn a bright shade of red. "Did-do you still want to go out? With me? I can understand if you don't but...you know."

"I think I could manage it." Liara replied.

"Do you want to ditch school?" Shepard proposed.

_Ditch? _Liara had no idea what that meant. _Was that another thing humans said? _"What's a 'ditch'?" Liara asked.

Jane found herself giggling for a few seconds before she responded. "The correct definition is a deep trench on the ground but what I'm referring to is leaving the school without permission."

Liara shook her head violently back and forth. "What? N-no! I can't! My mother would ground me for life! Why would students do such things?"

"To have fun mostly." Jane shrugged her shoulders. "I...wanted to spend extra time with you. To apologize for my stupid action I just did. I probably made you very uncomfortable. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize Shepard. I..." Liara paused and began to blush. "I like you too."

"So no ditching school?" Shepard offered again and this time Liara laughed.

"I'm sorry Shepard. I wish I could but my mother is incredibly strict. I couldn't do that. Do you want to walk around before class starts instead?"

"Okay." Jane nodded and offered to help her asari friend up. Liara thanked her and the two walked down the stairs and into the school's halls together.

"Hey Jane! Hold up a second!" Kaidan called her from one of the stairways and ran over to her, finally catching his breath once he caught up. "I have that video game system all ready fixed up for you. I just finished fixing it last night."

Shepard beamed a smile. "You did? Oh Kaidan! You're my hero!" Jane hugged the biotic which Kaidan awkwardly returned until he saw Liara looking at their exchanged. Kaidan soon grinned towards the asari as he hugged Jane affectionately. Shepard was oblivious while Liara felt intimidated and jealous at the same time. The asari glared at the human before Jane and Kaidan pulled away from the embrace. "When can I pick it up?" Shepard asked.

"Sadly, I work after school today so maybe you can walk with me after school tomorrow? Maybe we can play some games _all night_." Kaidan looked towards Liara as he said the last two words. Liara stiffened at the double meaning and for some reason, she wanted to punch him.

"Oh! Kaidan, this is Liara T'Soni. Liara, this is my friend Kaidan Alenko." Jane introduced one to another and Kaidan smirked while extending his hand. Liara cautiously took it and the two shook hands.

"_Liara T'Soni. _I have heard so much about you." Kaidan smiled. "Shepard and I go a long way back. Way before you entered the picture."

Liara shifted gazes between the man shaking her hand and the red head over his shoulders. The asari felt uneasy presence that she couldn't repel. "I hate to say that I don't know much about you Kaidan."

"Oh don't worry. We share the same interests so I'm sure we will get along just fine." Kaidan smirked and let go of Liara's hand before turning to face Shepard. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

Shepard nodded and grinned. "Definitely."

Kaidan smiled and turned to face the asari one final time. "It has been a pleasure knowing you Miss T'Soni."

_I highly doubt that. _"Please, the pleasure is mine." Liara replied.

Kaidan walked off and Jane wrapped her arms around the asari. "Isn't he the best?"

Liara did a double take and secretly glared at Shepard as she watched her friend walk away. "Yes...the best." _Goddess..._

* * *

**Uh-oh! Liara's got some competition! Who will win Shepard's heart? The human Nerd/Jock or the asari...well just a nerd :p**

**And damn you Joker! You always show up in the most opportune moments *roll my eyes***

**I kinda threw Miri and Ori into this chapter to both please you and myself as if you don't know from my other saga I'm writing: I'm a Miri/Yvonne lover so :D I hope I do her justice here as well.**

**Anyways, thank you to those that have taken the time to review and follow/favorite/subscribe to me and the story. I've said it a few times before but you guys are _really_ my inspiration. I can't thank you guys enough.**

**Leave a review to tell me what you though, what you liked/disliked and what you would like to see in the future. I always have an ear out!**

**Anyways until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry that I've been ignoring you guys with this updates for this story. I've been trying to get a somewhat decent date for Liara and Shepard since the last update and I came up with this. I hope its satisfies you :)**

**It's getting close to Christmas and I am tempted to skip through the initial weeks and do a Christmas chapter. If you guys want that let me know in a review and I'll start writing it ASAP.**

**DeltaAgent: Don't worry, Garrus will come soon! :)**

**Anyways, let me know what you guys would like to see in future chapters. This is as much as your story as it is mine.**

**Until next time!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Liara waited by the front gate as she waited for Shepard, finding Tali walking out of the school's front door alone.

"Hi Liara, what are you up to?" Tali asked her asari classmate. The two had P.E for sixth together and the two really hit it off. Liara was thankful that the Quarian gave some insightful tips about Shepard and her interests.

"I was just waiting here for Shepard. We were supposed to walk around the Citadel but she should have been here eight minutes ago." Liara frowned as she took another anxious look at the time from her omni-tool.

"I'm sure she just caught up. Hey, I gotta run. See you tomorrow okay?"

Liara nodded and the two shared a friendly hug before Tali left to go home, leaving Liara alone once again.

Liara waited, waited...and waited for an extra ten minutes before she got fed up and glared towards the door. She leaned down to furiously grab her things and began walking away. _To think I actually had feelings for her. She tells me that she likes me yet she leaves me standing there like some idiot. I will have none of it._

"Liara!" Shepard's voiced called her. Initially, that asari huffed and ignored Shepard's cries. It wasn't until the third calling before Jane caught up. "Gosh I'm so sorry I uhh got caught up with something."

Liara stopped in her tracks and looked at Shepard with darting eyes. "Let me guess. You were with Kaidan."

"What? Of course not! He works right after school remember?" Jane replied and Liara felt like a fool once more. "Why would you think that I was with Kaidan?"

"Nothing." Liara resumed walking, ignoring Shepard again.

"Hey, I thought that we were going to hang out today?" Jane asked in a soft tone, catching up to Liara once more.

"You had me waiting almost twenty minutes Shepard." Liara turned to face the red head as the two walked. "I think you lost your chance."

Shepard gently grabbed Liara's wrist and the two stopped. Shepard quickly looked down and frowned. "I...I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I got sidetracked by a teacher in the hallways. Please...I wanted to get to you as fast as I could." Jane looked upward to look at the asari's eyes. "Please don't be mad at me." She pleaded.

"Are you lying to me?" Liara needed to know. If Shepard was seeing someone, Liara needed to know. She wasn't going to waste her time.

"I could never lie to you Liara." Shepard pouted. "Can you give me a second chance? Please?" Liara found herself laughing shortly after. Shepard tilted her head in confusion. "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry." Liara's laugh began to die down. "You are not a very good pouter." Jane slugged her shoulders and frowned, gaining another laugh from Liara. "Goddess you are so cute." This time, Shepard found herself blushing out of control. "Come on, let's go."

The two spent a few hours, walking around the Kithoi Ward and ended at a foodcourt at Kithoi Mall. The two ate Chinese food. Shepard picked sweet and sour chicken for Liara and she ordered herself chow mein. The two picked up their trays and sat at a table, sitting across from each other. Liara looked at her plate while Shepard munched down on hers. The asari never had human food before and she never seen humans used sticks to eat their foods.

"They are called chopsticks." Shepard began to explain, smiling. "People in asia back on Earth use them to eat their food. They can be tricky and fun to use at the same time."

Liara simply stared as Shepard placed her chopsticks in her mouth and began sucking on the noodles before looking down at her sticks on her tray. Liara reached for the sticks, breaking them apart and attempted to grab a large chuck of chicken but failed. Liara frowned and tried again, still to no avail.

Shepard watched and giggled in amusement as she finished her meal. Once finished she walked around the table and sat in Liara's lap. Liara gasped inwardly, blushing at the close contact from the human. Shepard smiled, grabbed Liara's hand and lectured her how to use chopsticks. Once Liara got the hang of it, Jane smiled and began feeding her.

"Goddess this is delicious! It's so sweet!" Liara said wide eyed as she chewed.

Shepard giggled, "That's why it's called _sweet_ and sour chicken. Now," She watched as Liara reached for another piece of chicken but quickly reached and stole her chopsticks. "allow me." Shepard grabbed the steaming chicken and brought it to Liara's violet lips. "Open." Shepard smiled and Liara obeyed. Liara took a bite at sighed as the sweet and sour flavors invaded her taste buds.

Shepard gulped nervously as she watched the asari's throat swallow her food. Shepard began to lean in, hoping that she could finally kiss the asari. Liara began leaning in as well, closing her eyes. This time, the asari wanted it more than anything in the galaxy. Shepard looked around and saw another asari and a human approach them. Shepard stopped, closed her eyes and sighed in frustration. _I can't have one moment can I?_ Shepard grabbed Liara's wrists and without looking at her, she said, "We have to go."

Liara opened her eyes and looked towards where Shepard was looking at. An asian human and an asari walked through the foodcourt, laughing and punching each other. Liara recognized the asari. She visited the Benezia estate every so often. Tela Vasir. Liara was about to smile when Shepard pulled her.

"Wh-Shepard!" Liara almost stumbled out of her chair but was able to keep Shepard's running pace. Shepard led her out of the foodcourt but not before Vasir and Leng noticed them. The two ran after Shepard and Liara, pushing everyone out of their way.

"Shit! This way!" Shepard took a hard right into one of the stores of the mall but they weren't able to lose them. Vasir flared her biotics and threw a warp field in their direction. Shepard and Liara took a left at the end of the isle just in time. The warp field hit the wall of shoes, causing them to collapse out of their shelves.

"Sh-Shepard!" Liara looked back as Vasir and the human were still right behind them.

"Stick with me Liara!" Shepard said back calmly and the two ran around and walked back out of the store. Shepard led the asari into the large crowds on the mall. Still, Shepard knew that they weren't out of the woods yet. Shepard led Liara to a narrow alleyway between two stores. The two squeezed through the tight spacing, panting and looking out to see if the lost them.

A few seconds passed by and Shepard sighed in relief. "I...I think..." Shepard panted, "I think we lost them." She looked forward and noticed just how close Liara was to her, mostly because of their backpacks. Liara still looked outward into the mall for a few seconds before she noticed it as well. The two stared at one another for half a minute before either of them said another word.

"We should go." Liara cleared her throat. "It's getting late and my mother wouldn't like it that I'm out this late."

Shepard frowned and cursed at Vasir and Leng. _If I see those two again, I'm going to give them a piece of my mind!_ Shepard slowly nodded and squeezed out of the alleyway, extending her hand for Liara to take. Liara thanked her and the Shepard walked Liara to her home.

Shepard wanted to say something but she couldn't find any words to say. She stayed silent throughout the bus ride as she sat next to the blue asari. The longer the ride went, the unbearable it got for the red head. Tears flowed down her face as she looked out the window, hoping that the station's skyline would stop her from crying. _How can I tell her that I like her? I don't think I have the courage to say to her how I really feel about her._ Shepard closed her eyes and tried to think about other things. A life without this heartache and torture; a life where she would be happy, knowing that Liara was out of her life. Shepard's mind went blank. _No, I don't think I could ever have a life like that._ Shepard straightened and looked ahead, occasionally glancing at the blue beauty sitting next to her.

**Minutes before...**

Liara sat in deep thought, resting her chin on the palm of her hand. _Why must things always go wrong in my life?_ She asked herself. _Everything was dedicated towards my studies and now Shepard comes into my life and everything is in shambles. I wonder if things would be easy if I just told her_ Liara sighs, lifting her chin and looking over at the human who looked out at the skyline. _Would we be happy? Would we even last. Goddess, please help me understand. Please...Please tell me what to do. Help me._ Liara saw Shepard straighten and look ahead. Liara frowned and inched closer, looking out at the dark empty skies of space.

"It would be easy to get lost out there...wouldn't it?" Liara asked softly.

"Hmm?" Shepard look to her in confusion before looking out the window and saw what the asari was referring to. "Yeah..." _It would._

"To find some place very far away." Liara began, averting her gaze from the window and towards the girl in close proximity. "Where you can spend the rest of your life...in peace." _And hapiness._

Shepard turned away from the window and looked down on the metallic floor of the bus, too scared and shy to face the asari. Shepard felt the heat as Liara inched closer to her and Liara's arms snaking around hers.

"Liara I..." Jane paused, took a deep breath and clenched her jaw. _Say it you idiot!_

"I love you." Liara and Shepard said in unison. The two blushed and smiled at one another. Shepard held the asari's hand until the boss stopped.

"This is where we get off."

The two stood and walked and in hand until the two reached the Benezia estate. Shepard 'wowed' as the two stood in front of the large black gate.

"Shepard, I'm afraid that you can't come in." Liara frowned and looked down at her feet."It's asari custom Shepard. I wish you could come in and stay but I can't allow you in."

Shepard frowned as well but nodded. "It's okay...I'll see you tomorrow?" Liara smiled and nodded. "C-can I pick you up so we can walk together to school?" Shepard blushed.

Liara liked that idea. She leaned in and kissed Shepard on the cheek. "I'd like that. See you tomorrow Shepard." Liara typed in her code with her omni-tool and the large gate swung open.

Shepard watched as the blue asari close the gate behind her and signal with her finger to come closer. "Yes?" The red head said as she was centimeters from her. Liara grabbed her by her shirt collar and kiss the human on the lips.

Shepard squealed in shock but soon found herself closing her eyes and returning the deep kiss.

"Don't make me wait again." Liara said in a husky voice after she broke the kiss.

Shepard rubbed the back of her neck and chuckled nervously. "I promise."

"Don't make a girl a promise if you know you can't keep it." Liara winked and walked towards her large mansion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello ladies and gents!**

**Got another chapter for you guys to enjoy...hopefully.**

**I've changed the format a bit to make the story a little easier to read and follow. Let me know if you like it and I'll use it for further chapters.**

**It gets a bit heavy at the end so yeah...**

**See you on the other side!**

* * *

Chapter 5

**Late at night**

_'Don't make a girl a promise if you know you can't keep it'_

Shepard tossed and turned in her bed, biting her lower lip as she thought about how Liara said those words. _God that wink of hers is deadly_. Shepard sighed dreamily. She turned sideways and looked out at the window so see the artificial moonlight her face. She tried to close her eyes but found Liara blue skin and eyes looking at her. Shepard looked down and saw Liara's tongue licking her lips. That image alone was torture and she opened her eyes. _Why are you doing this to me?_ The redhead looked out and hoped that somewhere on the station, Liara was doing the same.

**T'Soni Estate**

'I love you'

Liara woke up breathing heavily. She had been dreaming about Shepard. "She loves me." Liara smiled and swung her legs over the bed and walked over to the other side of her large window. She sat on the rugged floor and looked out at the artificial moon. Liara closed her eyes and touched her lips with her fingers, trying to feel Shepard's lips on hers. "She loves me." She repeated. _Goddess...she said it._

"Who loves you?"

Liara gasped, stood up and turned around. "Dad!" She ran to the C-Sec Captain with a smile on her face. Captain Aethyta kneeled down and extended her hand and closed them around her daughter. "You're home!" Liara held her father tighter.

"You didn't answer my question little one?"

"I..." Liara hesitated as she pushed herself away.

"You can talk to me. I could have you followed to and from school you know. I want to know who is getting inside your pants."

"What?" Liara gasped. "What does that mean?"

Aethyta giggled. "Don't worry about it. A few human subordinates have been teaching me their sayings."

"I see..." Liara shook her head and sat on her bed.

The matron walked over to sit next to her young daughter and wrapped an arm around Liara's shoulders. "Liara I won't tell Nezzy if that's what you're worried about. You know how she gets."

"It's a...human, dad" Liara blushed.

"_Really?_ Huh moving onto the big leagues huh?"

"Huh? Is this another human saying?" Liara asked with frown. _I clearly don't understand humans at all._

"I'm afraid so." Aethyta chuckled. "Are the feelings mutual?"

"Yes."

"Well as long as you two aren't having sex then I see no problem with it." Liara's father grinned. Liara's eyes widened and hit her father on her arm. "I'm serious kid! I don't want you popping out a kid so young."

Liara groaned and lied down on the bed. "Goodnight daddy."

Aethyta laughed softly and sat up, leaned down and gave her daughter a kiss on her cheek. "Goodnight my little wing. If you need to talk with someone other than your old pop, then maybe Shiala could help you. She is a junior at your school remember?"

Liara sighed and turned to face away from her father. "Yes I know. Goodnight."

**The next morning...**

Shepard bounced up and down anxiously awaiting outside the T'Soni estate. She took another quick look at her omni-tool. _Twenty minutes to get to class. Great_. The gate slowly opened and Liara out the door and towards her, waving off at her father.

"Shepard!" She stopped next to her, catching her breath.

"Hi." Shepard smiled.

"Goddess, you look tired. Did you not sleep well?" Liara frowned.

Shepard sheepishly smiled, "Not exactly." _I was thinking about you._ Shepard bit her bottom lip. "Ready?" Liara nodded and the two walked to school hand in hand.

Back in the T'Soni mansion, Aethyta stood outside the door with a grin on her face as she watched Liara kiss the young redhead's cheek. "That's my girl."

**Right before second period...**

Garrus, Amanda, Charlie, Kasumi stood chatting with one another. Garrus was telling his late gaming-skirmish from last night.

"I kind of feel sorry for Tali. She kept getting destroyed by the same guy every time. I of course avenged her by sniping him but the guy just kept coming. The three of us were paired together a few times which was odd. He followed her around and helped her. Tali hated the guy; kept saying he was mocking her."

Charlie and Kasumi laughed. "What's the guy's tag? I gotta add him!" Charlie asked.

Garrus scratched his head "Uhh...Legacy117? Logan137?"

"His tag is Legion1337." Tali sighed as she entered the room and stood between Amanda and Garrus. "I hate him."

"I assume you couldn't get your classes changed?" Kasumi asked with a smirk.

Tali sighed and banged her head in her hands. "Those bosh'tets didn't let me. I'm stuck in this class with that AI as a teacher!"

"She's not that bad actually, Tali." Charlie gave the quarian a smile. "Give her a chance. Hell, you might learn something new."

Tali grumbled something as the bell rang. Everyone took their seats and Tali laid her head on the table. "Please make this end."

As time went on, Tali lifted her head and found herself paying attention in class. She even raised her hand once. EDI asked, "Can anyone give me one example or Fire, Cryo and Tech bursts?" Tali and Samantha Traynor raised their hands. EDI smiled and looked at the quarian. "Yes Miss Tali'Zorah?"

"Well for Cryo, one source can be a Snap Freeze and can be detonated with a Carnage power. For Tech, you can use Arc Grenades followed by a concussive shots. And for Fire, one can use Incinerate followed by cluster grenade."

"Very good Tali'Zorah!" EDI nodded as she paced.

Tali smiled inside her helmet and nodded. _I still don't like you but I will try to pass this class._

**Lunch...**

"So Charlie," Garrus joined Ashley and Charlie as the two walked down the hall, "you think you can help us out with that Legion guy later?"

Charlie shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see why not. How about this: Let's get everyone together!"

Ashley smirked, "I'm game. It's been awhile since I've played a game but I'm sure it'll be fun. Hey do you think Liara plays?"

"Doubt it." Charlie pulls his girlfriend close as they walked. "She's a bookworm."

"Well we should get everyone together then. Tonight sound good?" Garrus asked. The young human couple nodded. "Alright, I'll go search for the team. Let's just hope they're free tonight." Garrus ran off to find his friends.

"Hey Ash! Charlie!" Kaidan waved and ran over to them. "Have you guys seen Shepard? She was supposed to walk home with me to pick up her console."

"She never mentioned it." Charlie looked at the jock with confusion.

"Probably too busy smooching with T'Soni." Ashley giggled.

"What?" Kaidan's faced paled. _Bitch!_

"Well," Charlie gave Ashley a look, "I wouldn't call it smooching but it looks like their relationship is blossoming." He smiled.

Kaidan clenched his fists behind his back. "I see...well if you see her, let her know to send me a text. I'll...I'll keep looking for her." _Shepard will be MINE!_

"Poor Kaidan. Losing to an asari." Ashley smirked as she watched Kaidan leave. Charlie laughed through his nose.

"Come on, we still have thirty minutes left before the bell rings." The young couple walked out of the building and towards a large Willow tree up on a hill. The two sat on the lush green grass, with Ashley sitting between her boyfriend's legs facing away from him. The two linked their hands together and sat there, feeling light artificial breeze.

"What are you thinking?" Ashley leaned back on Charlie's chest.

"Nothing really. I like this you know? Complete silence with you in my grasp." Charlie smiled and undid Ashley's bun. Her soft brown hair coiled up and down before settling on her shoulders. "You're pretty with your hair down."

Ashley blushed and looked at him. "Stop it."

Charlie smiled and kissed her cheek. "I'm just saying. I like running my hands through them." Charlie began brushing Ashley's hair, running his fingers through her hair. "Can I ask you something?" Ashley nodded. "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I..." Ashley thought about it for a moment as she stared ahead. "I'm not sure. I've always pictured myself joining the Alliance like my dad...but I don't know yet. It's a little too soon to start worrying about it. Why do you ask?"

Charlie frowned. He was a bit disappointed by the answer. He was hoping that she would answer with anything as long as 'he was in the picture' or something cheesy like that. "I was just wondering." Charlie inhaled deeply, taking in Ashley's scent. "I wish we could skip class today."

"We could if you want. We finished Math class with your mom so I don't think we'll be in any trouble." Ash turned to him with a grin spreading across her lips.

"Someone's a little naughty today." Charlie chuckled and kissed Ashley on the lips.

"Are we going or not?"

"Let's go." Charlie and his girlfriend snuck out of school and had fun walking around the Citadel.

**Minutes before school ended...**

Liara's class ended fifteen minutes early, due to Professor Solus causing a chemical fire from his lecture in her Chemistry class. Nobody was hurt which relieved Liara and was now waiting outside of Shepard's class to surprise her. _I hope she wants to spend time with me again._

"_Liara T'Soni._" A male's voice called her name from behind her.

Liara closed her eyes and gulped. _Not him again!_ She sighed internally and turned around and put on a smile for the human biotic. "Hello Kaidan. What brings you here?"

"Same reason you are here." Kaidan responded confidently. "I won't be working today so Shepard is coming home with me today. I suggest you scram." Kaidan smiled evilly. "Has she ever told you how sorry she feels for you?"

"What?"

"She said to me last night, 'How can somebody actually like her? She's so pathetic'"

_No!_ Liara shook her head, blinking her tears away. "That's not true! She told me she liked me!"

"You honestly believe that? You're even more pathetic that I thought." Kaidan laughed and this time, Liara began to cry. "Shepard is _mine_! Always has been and always will. I've known her longer than you have. We've been friends since we were kids. What about you? Two days? You think you actually know her? You aren't better than us _asari_." Kaidan snarled. "Just go home and save Shepard the trouble. Don't waste her and my time."

Kaidan laughed as Liara ran away crying. _That was so easy! _The bell rang a minute later and Shepard stepped out. "Hey Shepard." Kaidan smiled.

"Oh! Hey Kaidan. I was just about to send you a message. Were you waiting for me?" Shepard smiled as he saw him.

"Of course I was! Ready to get out of here?" Kaidan asked innocently.

"Yeah, let's go." Shepard nodded and followed his friend.

Kaidan and Shepard walked out of Citadel High joking and laughing about their day. Kaidan walked beside her, glancing towards the redhead walking next to her. _Soon Shepard, soon you will be mine._

Kaidan grinned all the way home.

* * *

**I hated doing that to Liara but I felt that it must be done :'( but don't worry, Kaidan will get it soon.**

**I tried to get as many of the squad in this chapter as I could. Jack has had plenty of appearances that last couple of chapters so I gave her a rest.**

**Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter. If you want to see something happen, let me know through a review. I might take it into ****consideration.**

**As always Review/Favorite/Subscribe and follow :)**

**This will likely be the last 'Citadel High' update of 2012 so I want to wish you all a very Happy New Year. **

**See you guys next year! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello happy new year everyone!**

**I would like to apologize to those who weren't so happy with the ending last chapter :( but I hope I can win you guys back with this one.**

**Kaidan won't die like in the games but I can assure I will make him suffer *snicker***

**Oh and apologies to M.N Arias for not answering his query back in Chapter 3. In this story, Joker doesn't have Vrolik syndrome so that's why Joker was able to evade Shepard's rage :p**

**So let's continue where we left off last chapter...oh and let's welcome a fellow ally to Liara in the ME galaxy into this story :)**

* * *

**After school**

Liara ran down the halls in tears, her heart was broken. _Why didn't Shepard say anything!_ Liara flared her biotics and pushed the front doors in anger. Liara wiped her tears away and marched angrily out of the school's front gates. For hours, Liara wonders Zakera ward, and ended up in a stingy dark halls, pushing everyone with her shoulders.

"Be careful Miss T'Soni. You might hurt someone." Someone said behind her. Liara froze and turned around, facing a hooded figure.

"H-how do you know my name?" Liara asked with venom, flaring her biotics and ready to strike. The hooded figure turned around and looked down at her. _A drell?_

"I know a lot of things Liara T'Soni. I know you used to spend hours on end, studying the Protheans. I know that now you spend your time fantasizing about Jane Shepard. I know everything."

Liara's biotics disappeared and looked curiously at the drell standing above her. "Who are you?"

"My name is Feron." Liara gasped. _The Shadow Broker?_ "Yes, Miss T'Soni. The one and only."

"Wh-what do you want from me?" She asked, backing away from the Shadow Broker.

"What do I want?" Feron shook her head. "What do you want Liara?"

"What do I want?" Liara repeated lowly. The answer was simple. _Shepard. I want Shepard._ "How much do you want?"

Feron's lip quirked upward, "That's the thing T'Soni, I don't want anything from you."

"What do you mean?" The young asari tilted her head in confusion. _How could that be possible? He must want something!_

"You intrigue me T'Soni. So, I will help you. No charge is required. Give me three to six months and I will give you as much information I can get my hands on that male human."

Liara took a sharp intake of breath. Three months was too long for her to wait, six was unbearable. _Could I wait that long?_ Liara had no choice in the matter. A heat swelled inside the young asari as she thought of the damage she could do. Liara evilly smiled and looked at Feron. "Fine. Do whatever you have to do. I will be in touch, _Shadow Broker._"

"Splendid." Feron smirked. "I look forward to present you with the information that you need."

**Outside the Alenko residence**

Shepard and Kaidan smiled and laughed as Shepard chased Kaidan throughout the wards. Kaidan was tackled by the redhead once the two reached Kaidan's front lawn. Shepard ended on top of her and smirked.

"I got ya."

"Yeah you did. I let you tag me Shepard. Just don't tell my buddies or I'll never hear the end of it." Kaidan smiled as he looked up at her. _She's so pretty. She'll be all mine soon._

Shepard giggled, "As long as you give me my console back, I'm sure I can keep a secret."

"Then don't let me stop you." The two stood up and headed inside. "It's in my room." Kaidan grabbed a hold of Shepard's hand and guided her to his room upstairs and down the hall on the left. "Sorry it took so long Jane. I installed a bunch of programs just to get it up and running again. Well here we are." Kaidan opened the door and the two walked into his room.

"Wow, look at this man cave!" Shepard gasped in surprise. _That's a lot of monitors and cool lights in here!_ "I wish I had a room like this."

Kaidan blushed and looked down. "Yeah well, I saved a bunch of money. Not to mention that my parents give me money every now and then."

"What do your parents do anyways?" Shepard asked as she leaned over and began fiddling with a rubix cube.

"They're scientists." Kaidan smiled. "I'm surprised you haven't met them. Though, they spend most of the time in the tech labs."

"So you live alone?" Jane put the cube down then frowned when Kaidan nodded. "You must get lonely."

Kaidan smirked internally and shrugged. "From time to time but I have you so it has to count for something." Kaidan got a blush from Shepard in return.

"You're very sweet Kaidan."

"Just being honest." Kaidan stepped closer toward the redhead in her room. "You mean a lot to me."

"You're a good friend Kaidan." Shepard smiled before turning towards her console near Kaidan's main vid monitor. "Mind if I test it?"

Kaidan pursed his lips and gave a weak smile. _She didn't take the bait. This might take longer than I thought._ "Sure go ahead. Want anything to eat?" The biotic asked as she sat on the front of the bed and turned on the television screen and her repaired console. "I got some left over pizza from Pizza Hut."

Shepard turned her head and nodded. "Of course! As long as it's either pepperoni or combo." Shepard looked through her downloaded game collection and began playing a game called, Alliance Corsair. She was the Commander of the ship that she named, the SSV Normandy. It was a one-of-a-kind frigate. Only one of these ships was ever made by the game's developer and Shepard owned it. The developers of the game decided to create a frigate so unique that it had a mixture of human and turian design. The ship itself looked like one of the Concord air planes that once roamed Earth's skies over a century ago. The ship was initially equipped with Javelin Disruptor Torpedos, though Shepard spent more in-game money and installed large Thanix Cannon, the best weapon in the game. Shepard also updated the Normandy's standard shield with a Cyclonic Barrier and a specially designed Salaris heavy ship armor.

She had won the Normandy fair and square when the game launched just a little less than a year ago. Thousands of players waited in line at the video games shop called 'GameSpace' days before the game out. Most have spent the days waiting just to enter the tournament. The grand prize was the ship that is currently in Shepard's possession. She had played dozens and dozens of space battle sims throughout her years. She studied every other's ships weaknesses and strengths and based her games on strategy and cunningness. Shepard sighed as she thought of how many hours it took once the tournament started to get to the finals. _Eight hours._ Some of the best moments in the redhead's life.

"Shepard? Earth to Shepard!"

Jane shook her head to clear her thoughts away. "What?" She looked at the plate of steaming hot pizza in front of her. "Oh, thanks" Shepard gladly took the plate from his friend's hands. She grabbed a slice and took her first bite. "They sure do know how to make good pizzas."

Kaidan laughed and nodded in agreement. "They sure do. Have you started your homework for your classes?"

"I'm almost done with my math homework; had some time to do it in class. Liara has been helping me with the Prothean studies class. I don't get that subject at all...Hell I don't even know _why_ we are studying it." Shepard sighed as she took another bite of her slice.

"Liara seems nice," Kaidan lied, "I hope the two of us get to know each other better."

"You'll like her." Shepard smiled. "She's very sweet...and cute."

_Damn it why did I say that! _Kaidan huffed internally. If anything, he wanted to destroy the asari. She was in the way of his ultimate plans. Kaidan knew he had to get rid of Liara completely but had no idea how to do it without getting caught by Shepard or anyone else. The young biotic sat next to her and watched Shepard play, sometimes gave Shepard tips which she gladly took. The two took a break to finish their homework for the day. Once Kaidan finished, he ordered Chinese food for dinner. He was thankful that Shepard had accepted to spend the night over, thanks to her parents of course.

Shepard finished her homework just as dinner arrived. Jane quickly rushed downstairs and grabbed her food and joined Kaidan in the living room to watch one of his old movies the Alenko's had in their library. The two watched Star Wars Episode XIV: The Sith Lord Returns. It had become both of their instant favorites once they first saw it almost six years ago. The film was considered one of the best films of the year it came out, winning a total of eighteen film awards. By the time the vid reached its resolution, Shepard had fallen asleep on Kaidan's shoulders. Kaidan smiled and held the redhead close. He didn't expect her to fall asleep but welcome it. Once the credits rolled, he gently picked her up and carried her to the guest bedroom. The biotic smiled once he pulled the sheets on top of her. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the lips. He wished that the beautiful redhead would return the kiss but he breathed in her sweet scent and felt her soft lips on his.

"Liara..." Shepard moaned in her sleep as Kaidan pulled away. Kaidan's insides churned and his face contorted in anger.

"Don't worry my love," Kaidan said softly once he walked away and closed the door to her room. "you won't be thinking of her much longer. We will be together soon."

**Lunch time two days later...**

Liara had pleaded her father not to come to school since yesterday, claiming that she had a stomach ache. She had cried throughout those two days and nights, wanting for Shepard to tell her that she loved her again. She wanted to know that that bully Alenko was lying to her. She smiled a bit when Shepard sent her a message saying that she missed her in their class together and hoped that she was feeling better to come to school the last day of the week.

Liara missed her Shepard.

Then, a sudden shiver flowed through her body. _What if Kaidan is making his advancements when I'm not there? Goddess!_ Liara's eyes widened and sat up on her bed. She hoped Feron would contact her soon. She cursed at herself for being so foolish. She should have gone to school to protect Shepard from that bully. A knock came by the door and her cousin popped her head in. "Hey Liara." Shiala smiled as she walked towards her. "Feeling better?"

Liara smiled but soon frown. "Not really."

"You look like you're in perfect health. Want to tell me what's wrong?" Shiala touched Liara's cheek. The younger asari closed her eyes to fight the tears but welcomed her cousin's touch. Liara wrapped her arms around her older cousin's waist to hug her and began crying. "There, there. It's okay." Shiala cooed. Liara shook her head defiantly.

"I can't lose her." Liara choked as she thought about Shepard.

"Lose who? What's wrong love?" Shiala's heart ached at her favorite cousin. She loved her very much and always hated when she saw Liara crying. She knew that the young asari was very sweet and innocent and didn't deserve to be miserable like she is now.

"Shepard. I can't lose her. There's this junior who is attracted to her."

_A junior? Shepard? _Shiala had an idea who Liara was talking about. She remembered working with a beautiful redhead last year in an afterschool activity where the Freshmen and Sophomore classes decorated one of the school's halls. She remembered making the human blush and run away when Shiala began flirting with her. "Who is this junior? Maybe I can help."

Liara was silent for a few moments to regain her composure. She looked up at her cousin and said, "Kaidan Alenko."

"Alenko?" Shiala blushed and bit the inside of her bottom lip. _Another attractive human. _"I can see why... He's a very attractive, for a human."

"Goddess you too?" Liara pushed herself away but her cousin reached for her and held her.

"Maybe I can help you after all." Shiala smiled, "You see, Alenko and I are friends since freshmen year. Maybe I can distract him."

"How?"

"Well, being daughter to the Consort has its perks. She has taught me many things; things that would keep men _and_ women begging for me. I've had offers from both sexes and some I have accepted." Shiala grinned. "I can make Kaidan beg if I wanted but I have been comfortable with staying friends with him."

"You...you could do that?" Liara asked nervously.

"I will just for you, my beautiful cousin." Liara's cousin nodded, "If this...Shepard is what you want, what you desire, then she will be yours."

Liara smirked and hugged her close before giving her cousin a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me."

Shiala returned both the hug and kiss. "I'm happy to call you family my love."

_With Feron and Shiala, there's no way Kaidan will take Shepard from me. _Liara smirked while in Shiala's embrace. "I love you so much Shiala."

"And I you." Her older cousin smiled. "Now, how about I take you out to lunch? There is much to discuss."

* * *

**Next chapter, will be mostly of what happened during the day at school and the intro to Legion.**

**Kaidan will be tortured through most of the school year so if you guys have any ideas (no killing him off :p) feel free to voice your input. I've got some in mind already. **

**Anyways, for those that are returning to school and such -myself included- good luck and I will see you guys next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**You guys are silly with your revenge ideas. In a good way of course. I love them! I'll see how I can work all or some of them into this story.**

**Anyways I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far.**

**Let's get down to business: More of Saren, Kai Leng, Vasir and Teacher Wrex Please! Oh and the intro of Legion of course!**

* * *

**Third Period...**

Charlie was in the boy's locker room, ready in his P.E. training uniforms. It was cold morning and Wrex instructed both boys and girls to wear pants and long sleeve shirts or sweaters. Charlie decided to wear the school's three striped, black polyester pants and a black pullover hoodie. Both had the letters 'CH' on the chest and left thigh. In the middle of his changing, Kai Leng shoved him violently towards the lockers as he made his exit. Leng laughed his way until he left the men's locker room and out the track a few meters away. Saren shoved Charlie out the locker room, causing him to fall on the ground.

"Asshole!" Charlie cursed under his breath as Saren looked back with a grin.

"They should learn with who to mess with." Someone in an English accent said behind him. Charlie turned and saw the young girl from his previous class, Samantha Traynor, smiling at him. "You alright?"

"I'm fine." Charlie smiled back. "Samantha right?" The brunette nodded. "Charlie Alonso...or Chuck, if you prefer. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The two exchanged handshakes and smiles. "Nice to meet you too." From afar, Wrex could be heard blowing his whistle. "We should get down there."

Charlie smirked, "I'll race you." He caught Samantha by surprise but Samantha ran after him. It was a good fifty yard dash to the rest of the class and unfortunately for Charlie, Samantha beat her. _She's quick, I'll give her that._

"Glad you two decided to join us." Wrex looked at the two for a moment then continued to address the class as a whole. "I want four laps around the track today. You may jog the first one but after that no more jogging. You little pyjaks gotta grow strong." The whole class groaned but it was soon interrupted by Wrex's whistle. "Quiet you little runts! Do you want to run eight?"

Silence.

Wrex chuckled and nodded towards the track. "Good, now get moving."

With defeat and their heads hung low, the whole class slowly made their walk towards the starting line. Once Wrex blew his whistle once more, the class began to jog in a steady pace around the track.

"This is all your fault!" Tela Vasir glared towards Charlie's direction.

"Why is it my fault?" Charlie asked incredulously. "You should be thankful we're only running three of the four laps. So shut your mouth and jog." Vasir huffed but remained quiet, staying behind Traynor and Alonso's tail. "Go bother someone else _Vasir_!" Charlie seethed as he looked ahead.

"Hey, I don't want you tripping and falling." The young asari grinned. Tela took two quick strides and made Charlie trip by stepping on his left foot. "Oops! Careful there," the asari laughed and stopped, "the track can be slippery, especially this early in the morning. Here let me help you up." She extended her hand and for some reason, Charlie took it. Vasir grinned and flared her biotics, launching the human up in the air towards the bleachers.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Charlie seethed as his back hit the metallic bleacher with bone crunching force.

"Charlie!" Samantha ran across the field towards him.

Charlie arched his back until he heard a pop and began to stand. _Fucking asari bitch! _He like most asari but this bitch was getting on his last nerves. He flared his biotics and charged towards her. Vasir formed a barrier around her but the blow was still intense. Tela found herself heaving to catch her breath while Charlie tackled her to the ground. The asari composed herself with rage as the two exchanged punches, wrestling on the grass field inside the track.

Vasir pushed him off with a biotic lift then quickly followed it with a shockwave. Charlie was fortunate to land on his feet and counter with a shockwave of his own. Tela saw through it, ducked out of the way and warped him mid-roll. Charlie stumbled to the ground but was able to hit her with a well-placed stasis bubble next to her, freezing her, and biotically charged her once more. The two landed on the ground once more. The two went back to exchange punches with one another. By this time, the two had deep facial cuts in varied places. Vasir's nose was bleeding; she had a good cut on her right cheek, just below her eye. Her right side of her bottom lip was busted open. Charlie, on the other hand, had a two inch cut on his left cheekbone, a broken nose and a gash on his chin.

The asari got the higher ground as she straddled the human. "I hate you!" Vasir yelled as she connected her jab on Charlie's ribs.

"The feeling is mutual!" Charlie seethed as he connected a strong blow on Vasir's cheek, knocking her out instantly. Charlie pushed her off of him with a kick and touched his face, wincing in pain. _Shit...another bruise. I won't be able to hide this one from mom and dad._

He sighed before flopping down on the grass from exhaustion. _The bitch is tough. _He was grateful that Saren or Leng didn't interfere. They weren't as big of a threat to him as the asari is. He could easily grab Saren and break his neck, while Leng was a slippery asshole but it's nothing a stasis bubble could fix. Tela on the other hand, due to her strong biotics, she matched Charlie's power. He was glad of the training he received from his mother's asari friends, Tevos and Aria. Those two had been a great help growing up. If it wasn't for them...Charlie didn't know how he could have survived Vasir's assault.

"Well," Wrex chuckled and extended his hand to the human, "that's two for you pup." That got a grin from Charlie, "That was a pretty entertaining fight. You should get your cuts treated by Chakwas. You're excused."

The human nodded and slowly walked towards the track's exit. Samantha ran up to him and looked at him in horror. "That looks painful!" Charlie was in the middle of fixing his broken nose by using his hands. Traynor frowned as she reached her hand up but lowered it, thinking better of it. "You need help getting to the nurse?"

Charlie smiled but shook his head slowly, "Nah, I think I'll manage. I'll see you later?"

"Okay. Be careful." Traynor nodded and went back towards the track.

**Lunch**

"My poor baby." Ashley frowned as she ran her hands through her boyfriend's soft hair. "When we get home, I'll make you some soup."

Charlie blushed and shyly smiled. He enjoyed when Ashley pampered him and showed just how much she loved him. Charlie could only nod as the rest of his friends joined them at the large table, with their trays of food in hand.

"Hello." Everyone said in unison. It didn't come to a surprise anymore that Charlie had gotten into another fight. Most of the first and second year students have found out one way or another by the time lunch came.

"So," Jack propped her elbows on the table and looked at Charlie with a smirk. "You knocked the blue bitch out cold huh? Wish I could have seen it. Hell, I think I might change my P.E. to third period. I'm missing all the action."

Charlie and Ashley rolled their eyes though deep down, Charlie would almost welcome a familiar face to that class. Given that Jack is also a biotic, it would be a big plus too.

"Are we game for later tonight?" Shepard asked, sitting across from Charlie. The group added this Legion fellow that Tali had been talking about two days ago. He was a no show the night before, much to Tali's relief and the gang was going to give another attempt to meet this guy or girl.

"I think so." Garrus nodded, who sat next to Ashley, "I'm getting angsty just waiting."

"I can't wait to meet him...or her." Ashley smiled.

"I...think I'll pass tonight." Tali, who sat between Shepard and Garrus, said quietly. This got a collective 'boo' from the table. "Hey! You're not the one getting harassed the entire game! That bosh'tet is mocking me!"

"Come on Tali, we'll protect you." Charlie egged Tali on. "Unlike Vakarian here."

"Hey, I was simply taking notes!" Garrus defended himself. "And laughing." He added to himself.

Tali, however heard him and looked at him. "Remember Vakarian," she said in a sultry but threatening tone, "in the game, _I _have a shotgun."

"Hmmm...you can be so _evil_." Garrus grinned.

"Then it's settled." Shepard rubbed her hands together with anticipation. "Let's get online at seven."

**A few hours after school...**

Charlie sat up in his bed and waited for Ashley to come to his room with a nice bowl of his favorite cream of mushroom soup. Ashley was amazing at making cream of mushroom and he let her know many times. Often by taking her out to the movies, shopping or even cooking a romantic dinner for her. _Now it seems I have to do repay her again. _Charlie said to himself with a smile. Ashley came in shortly after with a tray and a nice big bowl of his favorite soup. He could smell the aroma once he saw her. He closed his eyes and took ever ingredient that was incorporated into the soup.

"It smells amazing babe." Charlie smiled at her, gaining one in return. "I love you."

Ashley blushed as she sat next to him, gently placing the tray on his lap. "I love you too Charlie."

Charlie's smile grew bigger as he grabbed the spoon. "Where's your bowl?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

"I made only for you." Ashley smiled.

Charlie frowned and scooted over so Ashley could lie next to him. "That's not fair Ash. Here." He dipped the spoon into the hot liquid and lifted it towards his girlfriend's mouth. "Please?" Charlie pleaded when Ashley wordlessly refused. It took a convincing puppy pout and a grunt from Ashley for her to give in. "It's not so bad is it?" Charlie laughed lightly. "We'll share."

Ashley shook her head, "No you eat it. I made it for you. I'm not really hungry anyways."

"Ash..."

"Ugh! Fine but I'm feeding you."

Charlie lifted his left brow. _She hasn't done that before. _Ashley stole the spoon from Alonso's hands and began feeding him a spoonful of the delicious soup. "God, it's better than before." Charlie's eyes sparkled with delight as the creamy liquid touched his tongue, savoring every flavor.

The two took turns feeding one another, giggling and laughing at each other. Charlie flushed bright red when Ashley licked some of the soup from the corner of his mouth. "Ash! Wh-what's gotten into you?!"

Ashley bit the bottom of her lip and looked down. "I...I don't know. I th-thought you would like it."

"It's...different." _That's for sure. _"I...god this is new to me...I'm sorry. I..." Charlie blushed even more. "I liked it." Charlie looked down at the bowl and internally sighed in relief. The contents inside were now gone. He lifted the tray with his biotics and moved them to his desk on his right. "So," he began in a husk tone, "how would you like to be rewarded babe?" He inched closer to her and was already straddling her before she opened her mouth to answer.

"Oh, I can think of a few ways you can repay the favor."

"Charlie? Baby we're home!" Both Ashley and Charlie gasped as they heard Samantha Alonso calling.

"Crap!" _Damn it mom and dad! _Charlie pulled the remote to his hands and turn on the tv with Ashley now sitting neatly beside him. When Mrs. Alonso popped her head into the door, both Charlie and Ashley smiled politely.

"Hi mom-"

"Hello!" The young couple said in unison.

"Another fight?" Samantha frowned. "What have your dad and I keep telling you?"

"I know and just like last time, I reacted in self defense." Charlie rolled his eyes. He didn't want another lecture, especially in front of Ashley.

Samantha looked carefully at his son. _He's telling the truth. _She said to herself after a few seconds. "Hmmm...very well. Have you eaten?" Charlie nodded. "Alright, come down to the bathroom and let me check on those cuts."

After Samantha and Eddie checked and cleared their son, Charlie asked if Ashley could spend the night. "Please? She comes here every morning so we can walk to school together." He turned to his mother, "Please mom?" Then to his dad. "Dad, come on...please?"

Eddie and Samantha exchanged long looks before the two looked back at their son. "She can spend the night." Eddie smiled.

"You two better behave!" Samantha added as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Cross my heart." Charlie smiled and went through the motion. He quickly bounced off the edge of the sink and ran towards his room. He jumped into the bed, landing next to his girlfriend. "You are spending the night."

Ashley smiled widely and kissed him on the lips. "You have any sleepwear for me to wear?"

Charlie grinned mischievously, "Who said you'll be wearing any?"

Ashley blushed and swatted him in the arm.

"I'm kidding!" Charlie embraced Ashley. "I'm sure I have some stuff in the closet." He smiled.

The two talked softly as they held each other for another hour before Ashley fell asleep in his warming embrace.

**Later that evening...**

Charlie sent game invites to his friends to play Battlefield: 2183 on the extranet. Charlie updated his character's stats. His character was a biotic vanguard and updated his biotics powers similar to his own abilities in real life. He invested his powers to his lift, throw, warp, shockwave, nova, charge abilities and unlocked an additional singularity power tree. He installed his character with Serrice Council chest armor, Rosenkov shoulder plates and leggings while he kept his pre-order N7 arm plate bonus. For weapons, he preferred going in with the M-47 Crusader shotgun outfitted with inferno or cryo rounds with cluster grenades and a predator pistol as backup.

Ashley had woken up minutes before as signed in on Charlie's portable terminal and logged into her account. Moments later, the rest of their friends joined the pre-game lobby. Shepard joined first, followed by Garrus, Jack, Vega, Amanda, Joker, Kasumi, Alenko and finally Tali. Shepard was the leader of the group. Garrus was the soldier and tech specialist, Jack was the pure biotic slayer, Vega was a soldier, Amanda was a close quarters combat engineer, Joker was a scout sniper, Kasumi was a stealth infiltrator, Alenko was the biotic sentinel and Tali was the machinist.

"Alright _Lieutenant_," Shepard said with mirth, gaining a grumble from Charlie, "let's get to it. Let's play a quick squirmish. Legion accepted my friend request but he/she hasn't logged on yet."

The team played a Team Deathmatch game and they dominated 100-60, with Garrus, Charlie and Shepard tying in kills, with fifteen each.

"Take that _Commander_!" Charlie grinned. _That will show her._

"Shut it Charlie." Jane mumbled but then she squealed. "Legion is on! Quick invite him! I'll be right back!"

Tali sighed, "Give me a moment."

Charlie and Ashley sat next to each other and rubbed their hands in anticipation. Seconds later, Legion1337, joined the pre-game lobby. The group was silent, waiting to hear him but Legion stayed silent.

"Hello?" Garrus spoke.

Silence.

"He's probably just shy." Kaidan said calmly.

"Well let's play a quick free for all until Shepard gets back." Charlie started a custom game and the team began fighting each other.

Legion got the first kill by shooting Alenko in the face with a Widow Sniper rifle. "Damn it!" Kaidan cursed.

"Wait what's going on?" Shepard spoke as she returned. She was put down by Jack's biotics. "Hey!"

"Heh, sucker!" Jack laughed but was soon silence by Legion's sniper. "Son of a bitch! Where is he?"

"I think I got him." Garrus said as he spotted a figure.

"I think I got him too." Tali said as she too saw a figure. Little did either knew, they were looking at each other. The two crouched as the two got closer to each other. Tali sent a combat drone towards Garrus and quickly sprinted towards him, killing him with her shotgun. "Oops! Sorry Vakarian. I that that was-" Tali was killed by Legion, who jumped down on top of her and back-handed her. "Damn it!" Tali cursed as Legion continued to shoot Tali's dead body. "What is he doing? I'm DEAD YOU STUPID BOSH'TET!"

Legion dominated for an hour, making Amanda, Jack, Vega, Alenko, Garrus, Tali and Joker rage quit, leaving Charlie, Ashley, Shepard and Legion standing in the center of the map. Legion never spoke and let his sniper do all the talking.

"Shepard-Commander," Legion finally spoke, his voice sounded distant and quiet. "was this unit efficient?"

_He talks funny._ Shepard tilted her head as she listened to Legion speak. "I...uhh yes?" Shepard shrugged to herself. Legion's character jumped once then repeatedly crouched up and down before his body disappeared. _He left...huh! That was odd._

"That was...interesting." Charlie said awkwardly before he exchanged confused glances with Ashley. "I guess we will call it a day."

"Okay." Shepard frowned, "I'll see you two tomorrow then. Bye!" The three logged off of their gaming devices respectfully.

Shepard brushed her teeth and slid into her bed, drinking her large glass of water. Her thoughts went to Liara. _My Liara._ The redhead smiled and brought up her omni-tool.

She wrote a quick message to the asari: _Hey, you awake?_

She waited for a few moments and her omni-tool blinked. _Yes. Hello Shepard._

Shepard's lips curved into a smile and video called her. She has missed her dearly and wanted to see her. The call rang twice before Liara's face came into view. "Hi." Shepard blushed. _God how I missed her. _"I missed you."

Liara smiled sweetly that made Shepard's stomach feel oozy. "I've missed you too Shepard. It is good to see you."

"Are you feeling better?" Shepard asked to which Liara nodded. "Good! So you're coming to school tomorrow? I don't know how much longer I can go without hanging out with you."

"I'll be there tomorrow." Liara nodded. "Anything happened at school?"

"Oh you know, this and that. I think I understand your mother's class a little more but I still suck." Shepard bit her lip before she spoke again. "Though, I think the reason why I couldn't before because I kept staring at you."

Liara blushed a dark shade of purple and hid her face with her pillow. "You just say these things. Goddess Shepard."

"I've never been called a goddess before." Shepard teased with her million dollar smile. Liara mock-glared at her but smiled as well.

"You know what I meant."

"Do I?" Shepard continued to tease. "I think you have me mistaken for someone else _T'Soni._" Shepard finished with a giggle. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Do asari, spend the night at other friend's houses?"

"Sometimes, though it is rarely done with those outside our race." Liara frowned, "Why do you ask?"

"Well," Jane cleared her throat. "I was wondering if you wanted to spend the weekend at my place."

Liara took a sudden intake of breath. "The wh-whole weekend?" Liara remained silent for a moment. _Could I convince my mother? No. I would have to talk to father for this to happened. _Liara wanted this very much. _Three nights with Shepard._ Liara thought to herself and internally grinned. "I'll see what I can do."

"Good and if you can't then that's okay I guess." Shepard gave the asari a soft smile. "Well, I don't want to hold you for too long. I'll see you tomorrow Liara. Sleep well."

"You too Shepard." Liara smiled. "Sweet dreams."

"I love you." The two said to themselves after Shepard reluctantly disconnected the call.

* * *

**Gah! Even I'm killing myself with these chapter endings :( Sorry!**

**I also apologize if the Legion intro was kind of weak :/ I had nowhere to go with that but he'll make more appearances later on. I'm not sure if I should have a Geth walk into the halls of Citadel High -he'll probably be taken down by the school's security. I certainly would if a synthetic platform would walk into my school or place of work- so for now, I'll have him appear in the virtual world.**

**Anyways, I want to thank EVERYONE who reviewed in the last chapter. You guys are awesome.**

**Anyways, I'm going into my other story and fixing up some of the earlier chapters before I post the new one -that is almost ready to be posted for those readers to read.**

**Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Friday - After School**

Liara smiled internally, pressing her stack of books close to her chest as she walked to her locker. _The weekend is finally here, _she said to herself. During breakfast that morning, Liara walked downstairs towards the kitchen, finding her father reading the newspaper in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other.

_'Hello father. Sleep well?' Liara grinned internally as she put on an angel's smile for her father._

_Aethyta looked up to see her little wing in her pajamas. She smiled and nodded. 'I did. Did you sleep well?'_

_Liara nodded as she sat next to her, 'I did.' The young asari peered over to look at the paper. 'What are you reading?'_

_'This morning's newspaper; sports section to be exact. Your old man just got a lot richer.' Aethyta rubbed her hands together. 'I can't wait to see the look on my men's faces. Hah! Suckers.' Liara blinked and stared at the heading. '__**The Zakera Vipers thrash their way to another victory.**__' The night before, the football team had beaten Kithoi Ward's Mean Machines 45-7. _

_Aethyta looked at her daughter with questioning eyes. 'What is it?' she asked._

_'Huh?' Liara said with innocence._

_'There's something you want kid.' Liara's father continued to press her daughter while she continued reading her paper. 'You are too polite this morning. Is it this Shepard kid Shiala's been yapping about?'_

_'I...' Liara sighed. She had hoped that her older cousin would have kept it a secret. Who else has she told? Liara asked to herself. 'Yes.' Liara said simply._

_'Well? Spill it Liara.'_

_'Shepard...' Liara began, wringing her hands nervously, 'she wants me to spend the weekend with her and her family at her place._

_Aethyta gasped and dropped her paper and finally looked at her daughter. 'An entire weekend?'_

_'I'll behave father, I swear! Please...please let me go!' Liara begged._

_'Oh I know you will! But will Shepard behave?'_

_Liara bit her lip at her father's raised tone. 'Please...' Liara's soft, violet lips formed pout. 'I...love her.'_

_'Love?' Aethyta scoffed, 'you're a little too young to know about love little one.'_

_'Father!' Liara pleaded. 'I must be with her! There's someone else that wants her. She says she loves me back. I must do everything I can for her to stay with me. Father...'_

_'Alright alright! Geez you're more dramatic than Nezzy!' Aethyta conceded with a sigh. 'You can go with Shepard for the weekend.'_

_Liara jumped for joy and reached over to hug and kiss her father. 'You're the best dad ever. Thank you!' Liara ran up the stairs to get ready for school with a slight hop in her step._

_Aethya sighed and shook her head. 'Nezzy is going to kill me...'_

As Liara freed one hand to input her combination on her lock, her smile grew more and more. _Goddess a whole weekend with Shepard!_ She said to herself. _The amount of time we could spend together!_ She bit her lip as she stuffed her books that weren't needed for homework into her locker and slammed it shut. The weight of the books that were in her hand were just too much for her to carry, not to mention the ones that were already piling up in her purple backpack. Just as she was about to leave, Shepard came out of nowhere, almost slamming her shoulder onto the locker next to Liara's and the blue asari with a smile of her own.

"Hey Liara." Shepard inched a little closer, not so much that she would be invading Liara's personal space. "How were your classes?"

"Easy." Liara replied with a smile. "I have less homework to do over the weekend..."

"...which means that we will be spending much more _free_ time together." Shepard finished the sentence, making sure she placed an emphasis on the word 'free'. Liara found herself biting her lip again and nodding silently. "Ready to go?" Shepard asked. Once more, Liara was at a loss for words as she stared into the human's vibrant green eyes. She bobbed her head once and Shepard quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the exit.

In the distance, Kaidan Alenko snapped his pencil in half before going to practice.

After a quick detour to Shepard's home to drop off their backpacks and a quick change of clothes from the human, Shepard led Liara towards the downtown theater where the two went to see the latest romantic comedy. Shepard went to the concession stand while Liara went to grab their seats. Both frowned when they weren't near each other, missing each other's gentle touch. Shepard ordered a large bucket of popcorn and a large soda for both of them to share. Shepard grabbed a tray and set both items in their slots before grabbing a few napkins and two straws. Shepard was on her way towards the pay stand before she grabbed a small tub of ice cream poppers. _How could I almost forget! I'm sure Liara will love the idea of putting ice cream inside of the popcorn!_ Shepard smiled as she paid for their snacks and made her way towards the auditorium.

The room was packed, and rightly so, as it was the first day the film is being released to the public. Shepard found Liara at the very top row and she heaved once she reached the top, almost spilling her tray in that final step. "Goddess Shepard, are you alright?" Liara giggled as she grabbed the tray. Shepard blushed as Liara's fingers touched hers before sitting down. She grabbed the large drink and set it in the holster between them. "What's this?" Liara grabbed the tub of ice cream and looked at the label.

"You've never had ice cream?" Shepard asked, shock in her voice. Liara frowned and shook her head no. "Well then, here." Shepard grabbed the tub and opened the lid, then ripped open the seal and poured its contents into the large bowl of popcorn. "Mix it." Shepard smiled as she dumped it. Liara complied and mixed both the popcorn and ice cream poppers together. Once satisfied, Shepard grabbed a small handful and said, "Open wide." Liara opened her mouth and Shepard fed her.

Liara's eyes widened with surprise as the flavors exploded in her mouth. "Goddess this is-"

"-amazing?" Shepard finished, "I know! Genius!"

"Shhhh!" Another couple a row in front of them shushed Shepard as the lights begin to dim. Jane glared at the two humans and stuck her tongue out once they turned forward to face the large screen.

"You shush." Shepard muttered before she sighed.

So the young human and asari watch in silence, each taking turns digging their hands in the popcorn and taking sips of their shared drink. Liara was confused at one point and leaned over to Shepard and asked, "Why is this a romantic comedy if all they do is fight?"

Shepard leaned in and said, "Usually how these movies go is that in the first half or so, the couple hate each other's guts or something like that. Then, something happens and they have sex and fall in love with one another." Shepard shrugged. "Very unoriginal."

"Then why did we come here?" Liara asked.

"So we can watch a movie, share popcorn and a drink together?" Shepard frowned.

"Oh..." Liara frowned as well and continued to watch the rest of the film.

"Hey!" Shepard whispered.

"What?"

"You're stealing all of the soda! We're supposed to share."

"Oh...I'm sorry. The snacks must have made me thirsty."

Shepard sighed and frowned. "I'll be right back." Five minutes later, Shepard returned with a refilled soda cup.

"Sorry." Liara apologized. Shepard shrugged her shoulders and took a long sip before putting back on the holster.

The two sat in awkward silence for twenty minutes, with Shepard frustrated and Liara guilty, the film was reaching its climax. The young brunette on screen, played Gianna Parasini, was running down the tall grassy fields of Thessia to search for the woman of her dreams, an asari, after regretfully pushing her away for another male human. The tall blonde male was portrayed to be Mary Margret's -the beautiful brunette- sexual fantasy. His broad shoulders, his muscles and smoldering good looks were able to catch Mary's interests. Kara, played by the award-winning asari actress, Rana Thanoptis, was portrayed as a shy, young asari maiden who suddenly fell for the female human when the two friends had gone out camping in the California wilderness on Earth. Mary was oblivious to Kara's feelings and began seeing Jason, played by the actor, Conrad Verner, on a more intimate level. Kara discovered that Jason was only looking for sex and tried to tell Mary of his intension. Mary responded by saying that she was just jealous and that the asari didn't want her to be happy. The asari and human both had a heated battle of words, causing Kara to flee away in tears and wasn't seen in the movie until now.

Mary found Kara in a busy bakeshop in Armali and called out her name. Kara was in a cute uniform: black pants, a short sleeved buttoned shirt and a red visor cap that had the words 'Kara's Bakeshop' written across from it. Kara was in the middle of kneading a large ball of dough when Mary called her name.

Kara glared at the torturing human and yelled, "What are you doing here? I don't want to see you ever again!" Mary's face softened but refused to flee. The asari was impossible for her to be with but she knew she was the one. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with her...in happiness. Mary walked towards Kara and hopped over the counter and suddenly, they were in arms reach of each other. Kara flinched and stepped back, clearly suffering from the close distance. "Please...just...go." Kara looked away from the brunette. Mary inched closer and brought her fingers up to Kara's chin and forced her to look at her.

"Kara...I love you." Mary smiled and waited.

"Mary...I..." Tears flowed down the asari's blue cheeks and closed her eyes. She couldn't look at the human anymore. "I love you too." Kara said finally.

Mary smile and removed the cute cap from the asari's head and proceeded to tackle and kissed her. The sheer force caused Kara to hit the counter before the two hit the ground hard. As a result, a large bag of flour that sat on top of a shelf fell on the counter. The bag exploded and its contents fell all over the two bodies that were rolling, kissing with such passion and heat. Kara squealed and giggled as Mary inserted her tongue into the asari's.

"Goddess! Mary I love you!"

Jane Shepard was in tears as the scene took place while Liara looked on with worry. "It's just a vid." Liara gently wiped away the redhead's tears with her thumbs and smiled. Inside, Liara was sympathetic to the asari. She was amazed how similar they were to one another. Liara was a young, shy asari who up until recently was all alone. Nobody, other than her family, had gone up and talked to her. Then Shepard came into her lonely, miserable life. It was possibly one of the best things that could ever happen to the asari. Liara's cheeks began feeling warm as Shepard looked deep into her eyes. Jane's breathing had calmed into a steady rhythm and swallowed the knot in her throat.

Shepard looked at those wonderful sapphire eyes that were looking at her. Shepard swallowed once more and bit the inside of her bottom lip. _How did I stumble into her life? _The redhead asked herself as she looked down at Liara's violet lips that have slowly parted to say something.

Just like the film that was being projected onto the screen, Jane tackled Liara to the ground and kissed her. Liara's eyes widened at the touch of Shepard's soft lips as they gently pressed into hers. Shepard straddled her as her lips roamed every inch of Liara's violet lips. Unlike the vid, it was Liara who mustered the courage to insert her tongue into the human. Shepard moaned as her hands rested into Liara's hips while the asari's hands roamed all over the human's sides and back nervously, wanting this moment to last forever.

The two giggled and smiled once the two broke the delicious touch of their lips. "I love you Liara." Shepard blushed.

"You're mine." Liara grinned. _Take that Kaidan!_

"Let's get out of here." Shepard stood and extended her hand and Liara took it. The two shared another lengthy kiss once they stood on eye level.

"Let's go home."

"You know...I kind of forgot to mention something." Shepard rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "My parents...will be gone for the weekend so..."

"You have the house to yourself." Liara finished her sentence. Jane nodded slowly, hoping that things wouldn't be ruined.

Much to her relied, Liara's grin grew wider. "Then, let's enjoy our time together." Liara leaned in and whispered in her ear, "_Alone._"

Shepard gulped.

**Back in the T'Soni estate...**

"YOU WHAT?!" Benezia yelled at her bondmate. "Are you mad? Don't you know how much I've been trying to get that human off of my little girl? Those two are inseperable!"

"She isn't a baby any-"

"You have no idea what you just did!" Benezia clenched her fists at her side.

Aethyta crossed her arms over her chest. "And you do? She's a teenager Neezy. Let her have some fun with a friend. You gotta let her spread her little wings."

Benezia rolled her eyes and went to their shared closet. The next time she came out, she carried a blanket and pillow in her arms. Benezia threw it at her bondmate and glared at her. "You're sleeping on the couch tonight."


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter :D**

**To Diablo Rojo: You know, I almost didn't bother going into detail on the movie but the Verner and Gianna came into my mind and I couldn't resist adding them on here. I'm glad you enjoyed that part.**

**To M.N. Arias: :p yeah that was another last minute add in. **

**To Razuko: Thank you for the kind words :)**

**To Vemilyus : Your wish is my command :p**

* * *

**Early Friday Evening**

A knock on the door came on the Shepard's household. Jane Shepard was in the middle of ordering pizza when she asked if Liara could get it. The young asari nodded from the living room and headed towards the front door. Liara smiled.

"Hello Shiala."

"Hello, your father told me you'd be here. I brought you your things. You forgot about them when you left earlier this morning." Liara's cousin smiled.

"Oh...Oh! I must have forgotten! I was so excited to spend the weekend with Shepard that I didn't realize...why are you smiling?" Liara tilted her head to the side at her older cousin.

Shiala giggled and shook her head, "Nothing little one. Are you having a good time?"

"Yes," Liara smiled as she looked back into the house, where Shepard paced back and forth while she was in the middle of her call. "She's an amazing person. I'm sure she'll grow up to be someone special." She turned back to her cousin. "How did you know where Shepard lived?"

"Your drell friend came to me yesterday. We've been...scheming" Shiala grinned. "Kaidan and I are going to spend some time together. Just friends for now. I don't want to rush it."

"Liara!" Shepard called out, "Whose at the...door. Oh!" Shepard blushed once she saw Shiala. She remembered the same asari flirting with her during an afterschool activity last year. "H-hello."

Shiala's grin grew wider. _If Liara wasn't into you human, maybe it would be me that would be stealing you from Kaidan. _"Hello Shepard. I was just dropping off Liara's clothes." She picked up four suitcases filled with clothes. _And a little something extra that I placed in myself...I'm sure Shepard will enjoy._ "Here you are Liara."

"Wow!" Shepard stared as Shiala placed the large suitcases near Liara. "Four suitcases? That's a lot of clothes."

Liara blushed as she picked them up. "Thank you cousin."

"Farewell." Shiala bowed at Shepard and Liara and turned to leave.

"Here, let me help." Shepard offered as she grabbed two of the cases and headed towards her room. "Dinner will be here in half an hour." She added once she entered and set the two cases near her closet. "Will you be wearing all of them?"

"I-I might have over exaggerated. I was excited in spending time together with you and I wanted to have enough clothes to wear." Liara blushed once more.

"You don't have friends you hang out with do you?" Shepard frowned and inched closer to the asari and hugged her.

"I didn't really need a lot of friends. And I'm not very good socially. That is why I spent most of my time in my mother's library or in my backyard digging for something."

"Digging?" Shepard smiled, "I can kind of picture that." With a giggle, she broke the embrace. "You're cute."

"I...don't know how to respond to that." Liara frowned. Shepard grinned, leaning forward and responded with a quick kiss on the lips. Liara gasped and stepped back. "Shepard!"

"What?" Shepard smiled and she sauntered over towards Liara. "Don't tell me you didn't like it."

"You..."

"Yes?"

Liara swallowed the lump in her throat and back up against the wall. Unable to step back any further, she whispered, "Shepard..."

"Yes...Liara?" Shepard smiled as she pressed her hands on her asari's waist.

"Goddess..." Liara gasped, "why are you doing this to me?"

"I'm not doing anything. Just-" Jane took in Liara's scent, pressing her lips on Liara's neck. "relax."

Liara bit her lip as Shepard cornered her against the wall, giving the asari quick but pleasurable kisses up and down her neck. "Have...have you done this before?"

Shepard shook her head no while she bit down on blue flesh. "Your skin." She said simply.

_My skin? _Liara took the time to frown while Shepard bit and kissed the other side of her neck. "Is there something wrong with it?"

Shepard paused her sweet attacks and looked at Liara. "Of course not. Why would there be? I love your skin. It's very different from a human's though. The texture of it I mean. It...tickles."

"Tickles?" Liara tilted her head in confusion.

"Yeah..." Jane rubbed the back of her neck and smiled sheepishly, "You have small scales that tickle me but your skin is almost as soft as mine. You are...different though. All other asari I have met don't have eyebrows."

Liara nodded slowly. "It's not hair, just facial markings. Each marking varies from one asari to another. Not one is the same."

"Still, your markings resemble what we call eyebrows. And your freckles..." Shepard smiled as she guided her thumb across the feint marking just below her sapphire eyes. "I could spend all night counting each one over and over. Everything about you..." Shepard blushed as she caught herself. "Sorry, I'm just rambling and I didn't mean to offend you about asari facial markings."

"You didn't." Liara smiled. "I appreciate you compliments."

Shepard nodded and extended her hand, "Let's watch some tv while we wait for dinner."

The two sat on the large sofa, watching the large vid screen. The two watched a competition show where competitors had to pass through various courses to receive a large sum of credits.

"That looks like fun! I heard that the next episode will be teams!" Shepard smiled as she watched, laughing when the competitors were eliminated by swinging punching bags. The bell to the front door rang and Shepard jumped up. "Come on blue, help me out with the pizza."

Liara followed Shepard towards the front door. Shepard smiled while Liara's skin turned pale.

"Hey Shepard."

"Hey Kaidan." Shepard smiled.

_What is he doing here! _Liara glared as she stood behind Shepard.

Kaidan finally noticed the asari and gave her a look that went unnoticed by Shepard. "T'Soni."

"K-Kadain." Liara replied evenly, trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"Special delivery." Kaidan smiled as he reached for the three boxes inside his bag and gave them to Shepard. "Since I delivered your pizza, just give me half the price."

"Kaidan that isn't necessary."

"I insist Shepard. My..." He looked at Liara, "treat."

"Okay...if you insist. But I owe you one." Shepard gave him the credits.

Kaidan grinned, "Oh I have no doubt of that."

_Is she that blind? _Liara fidgeted with her hands and glared at Kaidan who gave her a grin in return before he turned to leave. Liara grabbed the boxes and set them on the coffee table in the living room. "I am going to be honest here Shepard."

"Hmm?" Shepard smiled as she grabbed the biggest slice of pepperoni pizza from the large pizza box.

"I...don't approve of Kaidan."

Shepard paused as she was about to take a bite and frowned, looking at Liara. She placed her slice back down on the pizza box and asked, "How come?"

"He..." Liara frowned and shook her head. "Nevermind. He's your friend and if you should choose anyone over me, it's him."

"What?" Jane tilted her head in confusion. "What are you talking about? You can talk to me."

"He's...he's a bully."

Shepard gasped. "What? Wh-what did he say?"

Liara looked away and bit her lip. "I...I can't tell you."

"Liara...please tell me. I won't get mad at you. Though, I have no reason to be mad at you in one way or the other." Shepard inched closer towards her and grabbed her hands, massaging them with the pad of her thumbs.

Liara took a deep breath and looked at Shepard's green eyes. She needed to see that Kaidan's words days before weren't true. In a soft whisper, she began. "He told me that you thought that I was pathetic. You said that how could anyone actually like me. That...that is why I didn't come to school the last few days. I was afraid of him. I...I still am. I am also afraid that his words are true."

"Liara..." Shepard's heart ached. She mentally cursed at herself. _Why didn't I see this! _The young redhead frowned as she inched closer, tilting her head down so the sobbing asari could see her. "Liara look at me."

Liara closed her eyes tight. If Kaidan was right, she didn't want to know. "Please...if he's right, just let me know and I will go home."

"Liara," Shepard began wiping the tears from the weeping asari with her thumb, "I'm so sorry...Kaidan..." She paused as she thought of him. _Why would he say such things? _"Kaidan's a bully." Liara froze and slowly looked up into Shepard's eyes, hoping. "I...I don't know why he would say such things-"

"He likes you." Liara explained plainly as she wiped more tears with her arm.

_Likes me? _Shepard stared off in the distance for a minute. She shook her head. "Well I don't feel anything for him. I like _you_." Liara began to cry once more. She shook uncontrollably while Shepard stared with worry. "Why are you crying? Did I say something?" Jane asked.

Liara nodded her head, "Yes, you did." Liara gave Shepard a happy smile and tackled her on the couch. "You said the words I've been waiting to hear."

Shepard smiled as she looked at Liara. Her fingers went up to caress Liara's cheeks before leaning up to give her a tender kiss on the lips. "I would never do anything to hurt you Liara."

Tears exploded from Liara's eyes by the second as Jane gave her words of love. "I'm yours." Liara spoke softly before the two enjoyed each other's company.

As the first night came to an end, Jane gave Liara her bed to sleep in while the redhead slept in the living room couch. "I hope you have everything that you need." Jane smiled as she placed more blankets on the bed. "If you need anything, I'm just down the hall." She pointed her thumb out of her room.

"I'll be sure to let you know." Liara smiled in return as she sat on the human's bed, with her legs crossed.

"Goodnight Liara." Shepard said as she retreated towards the doorway.

"Goodnight Shepard." The two exchanged smiles before Shepard reluctantly left. Liara smiled turned to a frown once the human was out of sight. Liara had hoped that Shepard would have wanted to sleep with her but nonetheless, she would have to accept it. She would have to agree to take things slow. Liara sighed as she sank on the human's bed, cradling Shepard's blasto pillow in her arms, taking deep breaths. Liara smiled as she could smell Shepard's scent. The scent had created a haze for the asari and she tried to get some sleep.

Shepard was having a much difficult time. The redhead tossed and turned for almost two hours after she had parted with Liara and wished her a good night. Eventually she looked out the window in the living room, staring at some of the sky cars that were still operating in the Citadel's artificial night sky. She began counting all of the blue cars, whispering them to herself as they passed by. She counted twelve before she got bored and laid on her back, staring upwards towards the ceiling. Liara's smile and sapphire blue eyes boarded the human's mind. Jane sighed dreamily, biting her lip. Jane drummed her fingers on her flat stomach as she thought of Liara. She desperately wanted for Liara to tell her to sleep with her, to hold her. Unable to get the asari out of her head, she swung her legs over the sofa and stood, feeling the cool temperature of the room on her fair colored skin. She tip-toed towards her room and opened the door slightly. The skylight on top of her room shined down on the sleeping asari, bundled up with blankets as she held one of Shepard's pillows. Jane shook her head. _THE pillow, _she smiled.

Shepard found herself biting her lip again, contemplating the decision to join the asari and wrap her arms around her. _Maybe I would be able to find some sleep if I join her._ She shook her head. _No, I don't think Liara would be happy for me to be so...forward. _The redhead giggled lightly, _she would probably push me out with her biotics. _In the end, Shepard decided not to join her and was just comfortable just to watch the beautiful asari from afar. With another sad sigh, she tip-toed back to her temporary bed and tried to sleep.

In the other room down the hall, Liara was still wide awake. Another frown escaped Liara's lips as she heard Shepard sigh and leave. _Goddess she is so difficult! Why doesn't she just join me? I do not bite...at least I hope I don't. Ugh! Don't be silly. That would make me a cannibal. _Liara rolled her eyes and suppressed a sigh. _Now I'm rambling to myself. Humans are very strange._ Liara shrugged her shoulders and this time, was able to go into a deep sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Liara woke to a wonderful smell. She sniffed a few times, trying to identify the smell that was coming from outside of Shepard's room. _What IS that smell? _Liara got out of her bed and quickly searched for a robe in one of her suitcases and walked out. A sizzling sound could be heard, getting louder and louder as did the smell. As she ducked her head over the corner, she saw Shepard in her pink underwear and spaghetti strapped lavender top, humming a tune as she cooked breakfast.

As Shepard hummed, she turned up the volume of her iMuse player a tad louder, enough for her to hear the songs that played on per music player as she cooked. _I hope I don't wake Liara up. _She said to herself, smiling as she finished preparing some scrambled eggs.

Liara blushed and looked away. _Goddess, she's so beautiful._ Liara took another gasp when she began to hear the human sing. Liara closed her eyes as she listened to Shepard sing. _Her voice is so beautiful...everything about her is beautiful. _The young asari opened her eyes and slowly walked towards the kitchen.

Shepard was in the middle of setting food on a plate when she saw Liara appear. "Oh!" Shepard blushed, "G-good morning. How did you sleep? I hope I didn't wake you..."

"Your bed is nice and soft." Liara smiled. _Would have been better if you were there with me._ Liara added in her mind. "And you didn't wake me."

"Were...were you standing there this whole time?" Shepard asked, suddenly feeling nervous. Liara nodded and as a result, gained an even deeper blush from Shepard.

"Heh!" Shepard laughed nervously and quickly changed the topic. "Yeah, that bed is very comfy. Have a seat." Shepard waved towards the chair where a steaming plate of food was waiting. "I made you breakfast," Shepard called out from the kitchen, "I hope you like it."

_So that's what it was!_ Liara smiled as she sat on the wooden chair. The smell of bacon, eggs and toast invaded her nose. "It smells wonderful." She called back but it only startled Shepard as she was already taking her seat. "Oh...sorry."

"It's fine." Shepard smiled and waited for Liara to take the first bite. Liara cut the long strip of bacon with her hands and took a bite. "Good?" Jane asked. Liara smiled and nodded and grabbed the eggs with her fork that sat next to the plate. Jane smiled and walked back over to the kitchen and towards the fridge. "Would you like anything to drink? I have chocolate and regular milk and...I have orange juice."

"Orange juice. No pulp?" Liara asked.

"Yep! Orange juice coming right up."

Shepard returned to the table with two glasses of orange juice, one for Liara and one for herself. The two sat, talked and ate; enjoying each other's company.

"So," Both began in unison. The two shared a quick laugh.

"You go," they said in unison once more, followed by a laugh.

Shepard smiled and gesture for Liara to speak. "What are we doing today?" Liara asked.

"Well before we have some fun together, I wanted to finish up on some homework. I still have Prothean studies to do and I'm done. How about you?"

"Me too."

"Great! Then we can do it together! If you're okay with that ok course."

Liara nodded, "Of course. We should be finished in no time."

_If I can pay attention to my data pad._ Shepard said to herself. _I'll find it hard to finish my assignment when I have a beautiful asari next to me. _Shepard nodded. "Let's get started."

The two spent about two hours doing homework. Or in this case, two hours for Liara to do her own homework assignment. Liara tried explaining to the redhead in detail, the answer to the fifteen questions in the chapter. Shepard hadn't even bothered listening to her but nonetheless had the asari's complete attention. As Liara spoke, Shepard stared at Liara's face, counting the small dots on the young asari's face. _Ten? Fifteen? Twenty? I might have counted one too many...Bah! Who cares! She's so cute!_

"And we're done." Liara turned off her datapad and looked at Shepard who blinked in response.

"Huh?" Jane looked down at her own pad and found the answers blank. "Hey, I thought we were doing this together?"

"We were, except you were elsewhere." Liara grinned and began to get out of the bed.

"Wh-where are you going? You'd say you'd help me!" Shepard whined.

"I'm going to go shower. Afterall, I _am_ finished unlike some people." Liara went over to her suitcases and got a fresh set of clothes.

"But-" Jane began to protest but was quickly interrupted by Liara.

"If you behave today, maybe I'll let you take a look at my data pad. Until then, it's off limits." Liara quickly exited the room, after giving the shocked looking human a wink.

_God you're so evil._ Shepard frowned and stared blankly at the data pad in front of her. _I don't feel like doing this. _She sighed and lied down on her bed. _Hey I got an idea!_ "Liara?" Shepard heard the shower running and quickly sprang out of bed to knock on the bathroom door. "Liara?" the redhead called again.

"Yes?"

"D-Do you want to go out on a double date?"

"What's a double date?" Liara asked as she lathered herself with Shepard's body wash. _It's smells just like her._

"-So is that a yes?" Shepard asked as she leaned on the wall outside the bathroom.

Liara did a double take. _Did I really get distracted? _"I'm sorry Shepard, what did you say?"

"_I said,_" Shepard rolled her eyes, "if you wanted to go out on a double date with Charlie and Ashley." She said, not bothering to explain what a double date is once more.

"Oh, I'd like that."

"Good! I'll call them right now."

Liara spent minutes on the shower, a little longer than necessary but the warm water felt really good on her skin. After drying herself off, she got into her clothes that Shiala dropped off yesterday. The young asari ran her hands through her clothes to remove all the wrinkles and stepped out. "What time are we going?" Liara asked as she headed back into Shepard's room to get her jacket.

"We're going to go meet them out in the Commons. Then the four of us are going to lunch then go see a movie." Shepard smiled. "You look very cute by the way."

Liara blushed a light purple as she bit her lip. She looked down and said softly, "Thank you Shepard I-"

"As much as I like the jumpsuit, I think you would look better in my clothes." Jane interrupted.

"Y-your clothes?" Liara stammered. Jane nodded and walked over to her and the young human led the asari back to the bedroom.

"Take your clothes off." Jane ordered in a stoic tone as she walked towards her closet.

Liara flushed an even darker shade of purple as she heard Shepard's strong voice. "Wh-what?"

"You heard me." Shepard swiped through the shirts on the rack in her closet. "Take them off."

"Shepard, I don't that that is-"

"Scared T'Soni?" Shepard paused in her hunt to stare back at the asari near her bed. A slow grin appeared on her lips. "Do I have to rip them out of you?"

Liara gasped inwardly. In certain situations, Liara might have agreed to that, but the way Shepard's predatory green eyes stared at her, she immediately looked down on the maple floor below her feet and shook her head. Frowning, Shepard turned back to search for Liara's new but simple clothing style from her own wardrobe. Since they were going out -and probably staying til the evening- Shepard grabbed a black tee and a black leather jacket with red and white stripes that began at the collar and descended down towards the arm and knelt to grab her favorite cargo pants.

"Okay here try-" Shepard turned and dropped the clothes in her hands. Shepard stared wide-eyed at the sight of the beautiful asari who had stripped down to her bra and panties. Liara blushed and tried covering up but even her hands could cover only so much. Shepard stared at her blue skin, her eyes taking every detail of the young asari. Shepard's mouth began to water before Liara could interrupt by the clearing of the throat. Shepard blinked before she found herself blushing as well. "Oh! S-sorry!" The redhead kneeled down to pick up her clothes and hand them to Liara, who quickly took them. Liara changed as fast as she could, scrambling as Shepard simply watched.

_Goddess, why doesn't she just look away?_

"Well," Shepard chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of her neck. "We should get going."

"O-okay." Liara nodded and the two walked out the door.

**Saturday Afternoon**

"Shepard?" Charlie waved his hand in front of his best friend. "Hello?" He turned to Liara who sat next to next to Ashley on the other side of the table. "What did you do?" He asked with mirth in his voice.

"M-me?" Liara shook her head, "I-I didn't do anything."

Shepard had been in a different world, reliving the moment almost half an hour ago in her room.

"Shepard! Wake up damn it!" Charlie slapped Shepard lightly on the cheek.

"Huh? What?" Shepard blinked. She looked around and noticed she was at a human barbecue restaurant 'The Salt Lick' "Oh..." She stared across from her towards Liara and blushed. "Sorry. I was spacing out." She grabbed her glass of coke and begin sipping into the straw.

"So anyways." Ashley rolled her eyes and looked at Liara. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. I'm staying the weekend at Shepard's." Liara mimicked Shepard and began drinking her glass of water.

"Oh?" Ashley grinned and turned to her boyfriend. "I can see why Shepard would be spacing out."

Charlie grinned in return. "I agree. Have you two done it already?"

Both Liara and Shepard both spit out their drinks and blushed. "What?" They said in unison.

Ashley and Charlie giggled and laughed. "Oh I think this is going to be a good day." Charlie winked at Ashley, who nodded in agreement.

Halfway through their meal, Ashley and Liara both excused themselves to use the ladies room, leaving Shepard and Charlie sitting together alone.

"So you two haven't done it?" Charlie pressed.

"Of course not!"

"You don't find T'Soni attractive?" Charlie arched a brow.

"Of course I do Charlie. We _are_ dating after all." Shepard glared at her friend.

"Well?"

"Well _what_?"

"Jesus Jane are you stupid? She's gorgeous! You two should at least talked about it!"

"I am _not_ going to force something so intimate so soon. Especially on Liara."

Charlie shrugged and cleared his throat as he saw Liara and Ashley approaching them. "Suit yourself."

Jane frowned but it soon disappeared when Liara sat back down in front of her. _Maybe we __**should**__ talk about it. It wouldn't hurt...would it?_ Suddenly, she felt something rub up and down her leg. _What the hell is that?_ Her hand reached down and shook it off. It went away momentarily, only to come back later. _Okay what the-_ She looked under the table and saw a black leg crawling up and down her own leg. _Oh...Oh!_ Shepard sat up straight and looked at Liara who had a grin on her face. She looked at Ashley who simply winked at her. She grumbled something incoherently as she glared at Ash while Liara kept rubbing Shepard's leg.

"Could you stop that!" Jane leaned over and whispered at Liara through her gritted teeth. Liara shrugged as Charlie looked at his friend with confusion.

"You alright Jane?" Charlie asked.

_No. Your girlfriend just told __**my**__ girlfriend something in the restroom! _"I...yeah, I'm fine." Shepard frowned and sighed. _This is going to be a long, torturous day._

* * *

**Hello ladies and gents. Hope everyone is having a good weekend.**

**Thanks to Vemilyus and Darkoslim for your reviews on the last chapter.**

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter :)**

**Please review and I'll see you guys next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone!**

**I apologize for the long delay. I was pretty stumped at school and I had a serious case of writer's block D:**

**But I think you guys will like this chapter _very VERY _much ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11

**Saturday Evening**

"We'll catch you guys later!" Charlie and Ashley waved Liara and Shepard goodbye after finishing their movie. Jane breathed a sigh of relief as she was out in public with Liara. During much of the movie, Liara continued her flirtations with the redhead which made Shepard uncomfortable.

The young couple walked in silence to Shepard's house, letting Liara step into the house first. "Well, thank you Shepard." Liara winked and stepped inside.

"What did Ashley say to you?" Shepard asked once she closed her front door and placed her jacket on a coat hanger.

Liara shrugged and said, "Just that you loved me. Is she wrong?"

"No!" Shepard responded quickly and blushed when she saw Liara's lips curl to a grin. Liara slithered her way towards the human and began kissing her softly on the lips. Shepard breathed out through her nose and began reciprocating, grabbing Liara forcefully by the waist and pulled her close. Their hands roamed each other's slim bodies, desperately seeking their touch. "Liara..." Shepard moaned as the asari's tongue slipped inside her mouth. "I...I!"

"Then take me and have me. I'm yours." Liara finished Shepard's thought as she pulled away and guided Shepard to the redhead's bedroom.

"You just say these things." Shepard blushes.

"Is it working?"

"Yes."

Liara bit her bottom lip and she saw Shepard shyly begin to remove her clothes. "Allow me." Shepard stopped and let Liara take control. She removed Shepard's black shirt and began unbuttoning her jeans. Shepard did the same with Liara's clothings until the two were in their bra and panties.

"I've... never done this..." Shepard breathed as she shyly looked away from Liara's perfect body.

"Neither have I." Trying to calm the human, Liara kissed her once more on the lips. "Relax, calm your mind. Are you ready?" Wordlessly, Jane nodded. Liara smiled and her eyes turned black. "Embrace Eternity!"

**Sunday Morning**

"Honey?" A voice wakes Jane up. "Sweetheart we're home!"

"Oh shit!" Shepard curses. She looked at the asari wrapped in her blanket next to her and shook her. "Liara!" She whispers. "Wake up!"

Liara flutters her eyes open and smiles at Shepard. "Morning love."

Shepard rolls her eyes and scrambles out of bed. "Get dressed, my parents are here."

"Wh-what?" Liara stares wide-eyed and scrambles out of bed and searches for her clothes that are scattered throughout the room. "You said they'd be gone!"

"I know what I said! Get dressed." Shepard puts on her underwear, goes to her closet and grabs an oversized shirt and slips it over her head before she moves towards the door. "Stay here okay? I'll be right back." Slowly, Shepard opens the door and heads towards the sound of her calling mother. "Mom! Dad! You're home." Shepard forces a smile at her parents, James and Hannah Shepard.

"Yeah, we've missed you so much so we left early." Hannah smiles and goes to hug her daughter.

"You alright kiddo?" Shepard's father asks as she sees her daughter feeling a little nervous.

"Yeah, I'm fine dad. Why wouldn't I be?" Jane runs her fingers through her hair to straighten it. "Do I look okay? I hope so because-"

"Jane?"

"Yes daddy?"

"You're rambling."

"Oh..." Shepard blushes and looks down. "You're right."

"Everything okay?" Hannah asks this time.

"I have a friend over."

"A friend?" James and Hannah ask in unison.

"An asari. Her name is Liara T'Soni."

"T'Soni? As in Benezia's and Aethyta's daughter?"

"Yeah?" Jane blinks.

John laughs and places his hands behind his back. "Aethyta has been yapping about a human going after her kid. Didn't realize it would be you."

Jane blushes further and feels herself shrinking from embarrassment. "I..."

"Shepard?" Liara peaks her head around the corner and see her lover's parents for the first time. "H-hello." She says shyly as she links her hands together in front of her.

"Hello Liara, please step closer. We don't bite." Hannah says to the asari maiden with a smile. Liara stares at Hannah and a lot of her in Shepard. The beautiful green eyes, the soft red hair. Liara smiles at the older human and goes to stand next to Jane.

"I told you to stay in the room." Jane whispers softly to Liara.

"And waste the opportunity to meet your lovely parents?" Liara whispers back with a smile. "Never."

"Are you two hungry?" James asks with a gentle smile.

"No-"

"-Yes." Liara interrupts Jane, who frowns. "Anything would be fine."

"Great." James claps his hands. "I'll leave you three ladies to talk."

"Sit, both of you." Hannah takes a seat on the sofa and both Liara and Jane quickly sit down, their bare legs touching each other. Hannah narrows her eyes at the young couple. Liara is sitting straight and is filled with confidence. Shepard, on the other hand, is looking down in embarrassment; her cheeks have a light pink coloring. The three sit in silence for a few moments before Hannah finally speaks. "So, how serious are you two?"

"Mom!" Jane blushes and sinks further into the couch.

Liara shrugs her shoulders with an amused look on her face. "I don't know." She turns to her lover. "Are we serious?"

_Great..._ Jane sighs and mock-glares at the asari sitting next to her. "I'm not saying another word." Hannah and Liara laugh and giggle respectively, gaining a groan from the younger human. "Sometimes, I wish I was a guy." Jane rolls her eyes, "So I can say, 'Women'."

"Food is ready!" James calls from the kitchen. Jane jumped out of her seat and ran towards the kitchen, seeking salvation from the two other women in the household.

**Meanwhile in the T'Soni estate...**

Benezia's eyes turned to their normal shade of blue and rolled off of Aethyta. The two were sweating and breathing heavily after hours of sex. Like most nights like these, where Benezia 'punished' Aethyta for something that the C-Sec officer did wrong, Aethyta held Benezia to let her know that she was sorry. Benezia kissed Aethyta slowly on the lips.

"Nezzy? You gotta promise me something."

"What is it?"

"You gotta promise me to not be mad at Liara _or_ this Shepard kid."

Benezia pretended to think about it then ultimately said, "No."

"Promise me." Aethyta narrowed her eyes at her bondmate, who huffed and covered herself under the sheets. "Fine, no sex for a year."

Benezia turned around with a frightened look on her face. "You wouldn't dare!"

Aethyta shrugged her shoulders with an amused smirk on her face. "I would. And I would make it two years but I'm feeling nice. Now, promise me."

Benezia frowned and measured her bondmate's threat. _She isn't joking._ With a relenting sigh, she nodded. "Fine. I promise."

Aethyta's smirk grew victoriously wider and says, "Glad you can see reason. Now, how about we go for round two?"

**Evening**

Jane had spent most of his time with her father while Liara spent time with Hannah. Jane and Liara exchanged glances with one another. The two would smile before returning to the conversations that they were in. Jane smiled internally that Liara had taken a liking to her mother. Little Shepard had hoped that her parents approved of her relationship with Liara.

"What are you doing?" Liara waltzed into Shepard's bathroom and wrapped her arms around Jane as she looked at the human place something in her mouth.

"Brushing my teeth." Shepard mumbled minutes later.

"Brushing...your teeth? What's that?"

That caused Shepard to stop and spit her minty toothpaste. "You've never brushed your teeth before?" She asked shockingly.

"No?" Liara tilted her head in confusion. "What's the purpose of brushing your teeth?"

"The importance? So that. So that..." Jane began snickering which turned into a full out laughter.

Liara pouted and asked, "What's so funny?"

"Your question!" Jane continued her uncontrollable laughing fit, only to be abruptly stopped by Liara's biotics. Shepard gasped and looked down. "Sorry."

"You didn't answer my question." Liara's blue glow fizzled away.

"Well..." Shepard cleared her throat. "Brushing your teeth keeps them nice and healthy. It also makes my mouth smell good."

"Hmm." Liara hummed. "Let's test that, shall we?" Liara inched herself closer to the redhead, cornering her at the wall. Shepard gulped as her green eyes met Liara's vibrant blues. The moment their lips touched, the two were lost with one another. Liara ran her fingers through Shepard's silky smooth hair while Jane pulled Liara closer in order to feel one another. Heat filled both their cores and Shepard pulled Liara to her bed, their lips still pressed against each other as they discarded majority of their clothes. Liara climbed on top of the redhead, planting soft sweet kisses on Shepard's lips, jawline and neck. Jane held her as close as possible.

"God, the things you make me feel." Jane smiled when Liara rested her head on her shoulder. Liara blushed and kissed Shepard's cheek. "I...I've never felt this way with _anyone_ before. I'm glad you got to spend the weekend with me."

"Me too." Liara beamed a smile. "On both counts. You are very special to me, Shepard."

"And you're special to me Liara-"

"I love you." The two said in unison, causing both of them to lightly chuckle. Liara wiggled as she cuddled with the redhead. Shepard melted in the asari's embrace. The two slept soundly, ready to tackle on another school week.

**Monday - Lunch**

Garrus, Jack, Tali, Charlie and Ashley were sitting at a table, eating while talking about another game session later tonight when Shepard and Liara joined them.

"Hey guys." Jane smiled as she sat next to the turian. "How's it going?"

"Just talking strategy, Shepard." Garrus nodded to Liara and Shepard respectively. "We're going to get a few games later tonight if you're interested." He eyed Liara and his mandibles twitched. "Though, I assume you have other plans, no?"

Liara tilted her head in confusion while Jane glared at her turian friend. "I'd tread lightly, _Vakarian_ if I were you."

Garrus waved his hand dismissively and chuckled, resuming his lunch. Despite the light threat, Jane laughed as well and looked at Liara who shyly smiled at her. Jane's eyes wandered over the asari's shoulders and her smiling face turned to one of anger.

_What the hell does __**he**__ want?_ Jane sneered as Kaidan Alenko noticed the small group from the opposite side of the room. He began his approach, giving Shepard a charming smile. Liara turned her head and noticed the bully approaching them and whimpered with fear. Jane noticed a slight tremble from her girlfriend and decided to stand and get in front of Liara before Kaidan to get to her.

_You won't harm her again. _Shepard vowed as her face turned calm and composed.

"Shepard I was wondering if you want-"

_**CRACK!**_

A loud, thunderous slap echoed the large cafeteria, causing dead silence from all of the students and the Krogan lunch server.

_**CRUNCH!**_

Kaidan screamed at the top of his lungs as Jane kicked him where the sun doesn't shine.

"Holy shit!" Jack shouted as the small group stared in awe and an approving smile slowly appeared on Jack's face as Kaidan lied unconscious on the floor, still grabbing his crotch.

Liara stared wide eyed at her beloved lover, gaining a newfound love for the young human.

Shepard stared down at her once good friend and glared at him. "_Nobody._ Messes with _my_ girl." She kicked Kaidan in the stomach for good measure. Unfortunately, Shepard was unrewarded with a grunt from the knocked out human and frowned. "Let's go Liara, we are leaving."

Biting her lip and looking at Shepard filled with lust, Liara quickly stood and left with Shepard. _My redheaded knight. _Liara smirked as she looked down at Kaidan's form. _Shepard is mine!_ With one kick of her own, Liara wrapped her arms around Shepard's waist and left the cafeteria with her.

Nearby, Jacob Taylor, James Vega, Grunt and the rest of the football team were on the floor crying of laughter while Kai Leng, Tela Vasir and Saren Arterius looked at one another and began whispering to each other in secret...

* * *

**Please rate and review!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed since the last update. I'm trying to get the Normandy squad involved so apologized to those that want to see more of the other ME characters. Please be patient :(**

**Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**What is this? Another chapter? :O**

**No this isn't some sadistic april fool's joke. This is a brand new chapter. After going through many drafts, I finally have this chapter for you guys.**

**I apologize for the long break between updates. **

**I had a typo with last chapter that has been fixed concerning Shepard's dad's name. In Ch 1 I had decided to name him James but in the previous chapter, I named him John. So to clarify, Daddy Shepard's name is James :)**

**Shiala makes a reappearance -finally- and so does those other three bullies that we love to hate.**

**See you on the other side!**

* * *

**Friday - After School**

Kaidan Alenko watched from the distance as Shepard and Liara walked together hand in hand, heading to enjoy their start of the weekend. _Asari whore._ Kaidan glared as he touched his cheek, feeling the soreness from Shepard's slap that Monday before. _It's her fault Shepard slapped me. She ruins everything. She will pay for making fun of me in front of my friends._

"Kaidan, Kaidan, Kaidan." Someone said behind him. Kaidan jumped and turned to the voice, finding an asari, a turian and a human staring at him. "Don't you know its bad manners to stalk?" The asari smiled.

"Who are you?" Kaidan asked suspiciously.

"Someone who hates the asari just as much as you do." The asian human smiled.

"I need names." Kaidan pressed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Saren Arterius." The turian replied.

"Kai Leng." The human sighed, annoyance on his face.

"Tela Vasir." The asari continued to smile. "I hear you have a crush on that redhead."

"Shepard?" Kaidan nodded. "That's right and the blue bitch stole her from me."

"Well," Tela's smile turned to a leechy grin after she turned to her two colleagues. "I think we can help you get what's yours."

_What's mine...Yes. Shepard will be mine. _With eyes showing determination, Kaidan nodded and smiled in return. "When do we begin?"

**Friday Evening**

"Shepard!" Grunt roared as he approached Jane and Liara. "Good to see that you could make it."

Liara stared at the large sign on top of the building's entrance. 'Starcade' lit in vibrant neon lights. She peeked inside and saw other kids her age playing games and eating unhealthy foods. She wondered why Shepard took her here.

"Who's here?" Shepard asked as she grabbed her girlfriend's hand and walked with the tall Krogan as they headed inside the lively arcade.

"The usual...except for Alenko." Grunt laughed, remembering the loud slap earlier in the week.

"Good. I don't want him near me." _Or my blue beauty._ She squeeze Liara's hand and smiled when the young asari squeezed back. Grunt guided them to the back of the arcade, pushing the occasional patron with a shove.

"Ah, Shepard!" Garrus greeted his friend as he dropped his feet from the table. "You're here. I was wondering if you were going to show up."

"Please," Shepard waved dismissively, "and miss a game? No way!"

Garrus grinned and waved his hand over to one of the asari waitresses. "another round of turian soda and some for those human drinks for my buddies."

The asari with purple pigment nodded and smiled towards Shepard. "What would you like to drink?"

"Oh just water is fine please and thank you." The asari smiled again and left.

"So, I see you brought T'Soni here." Garrus swiftly bows his head to the asari who had been silent, looking around at the patrons and listening to the various game sounds that were on the establishment.

"Yeah, she said she would join us for a few games." Shepard replied, gaining a curious look from her girlfriend.

"What are you-"

"Really? Awesome!" Charlie and Ashley said in unison. "Glad to have you on the team."

Jack snorted as she sat in the back off the booth with another redhead by the name of Kelly Chambers, a girl who looked like she was in the eight grade. The young redhead sat on Jack's lap, "Blue looks like she wouldn't even hurt a fly. What makes you think she has what it takes to join our little squad?"

"She's a biotic for one." Shepard defended.

"I'm a biotic too." Jack quickly rebutted then pointed at Charlie lazily with her thumb. "So is this bonehead." Gaining a rolling of the eyes from Charlie and a glare from Ashley. Jane could only frown. She only hoped that Liara would be accepted but apart from knowing that her girlfriend is a biotic, she didn't know what else she could offer to the table. Jack smiled triumphantly. "I bet even Alenko would be a better team player...and he sucks!" _and he's a pussy._ Jack added to herself.

That caused something to boil under Liara's skin. She will not be insulted with the name of that bully. She quickly brushed past Shepard and slammed her fists on the table, startling everyone, even Jack. "You have no idea what I am capable of!" Liara shouted, flaring her biotics around her body. "Throw another insult at me and those will be the last words you will ever say." Jack pushed Kelly off of her lap and stared eye-to-eye with Liara. Everyone was silent as they watched the human and the asari.

"Fine," Jack gritted eventually. "You can join us."

Shepard sighed internally. _I knew this would turn sour if Jack said something stupid. I'll have to be close to Liara at all times. _"So...are we going or not?"

"Yeah..." Charlie cleared his throat to battle the awkward silence. "Let's just go wait outside." Charlie stood, grabbing Ashley's hand in the process. "Awkward!" Charlie whispered to Shepard as he walked out.

"Tell me about it." Shepard said softly, still watching Jack and Liara's interaction's; Jack was the last to leave the booth and when she slid off the large U-shaped seat, she stood almost nose to nose with Liara. Liara didn't back off and neither did Jack. "Stop it. The both of you. Jack...Go."

Jack growled before averting her gaze from T'Soni and walked off, giving Shepard a shoulder shove.

Shepard looked at Liara who gave her a glare. "Liara, I..."

"Don't!" Liara pulled away when Shepard tried to reach out to her. "I don't mind being part of your group but I do not appreciate being insulted and made a fool out of! I'm tired of all the name calling I get on the regular basis from fellow asari. I will _not_ tolerate anything from that bald-headed girl or any other human. What confuses me the most is that you didn't tell me why I am here or what you just signed me up for! I thought you were better than this."

"I-I thought you might like to do something fun with me." Shepard said softly, frowning while she looked down at the floor.

"I'm going home." Liara brushed past her. Shepard chased after her.

"Liara, wait!" The more the redhead called her lover out, the quicker Liara stomped towards the exit. "Liara!" Shepard lost the asari in the busy crowd. _Damn it!_

"Let her cool off, Shep." Kasumi said next to her. "Come on." The asian girl pulled on Shepard's arm. "Let's have some fun okay?"

Jane frowned and didn't budge. _All I want is her._

"I got this Kasumi." Charlie placed an arm around Jane's shoulders. He turned to Garrus and said. "Go on without us. We'll catch you guys later."

"Party-pooper."

"SHUT UP JACK!" Charlie and Shepard yelled in unison.

"Come on Romeo." Charlie pulled Jane into a hug. "Let's get you home."

Once home, Charlie greeted the Shepards with a smile before taking Jane upstairs to her bedroom.

"She hates me." Shepard finally cried on her best friend's shoulders. Charlie held her tightly, brushing her silky red hair to try to calm her down. "I made her upset. It's my fault she'll leave me."

"Hey!" Charlie pulled away from the hug to wipe his friend's tears. "Don't talk like that. It's been a tough couple of days for her. She's just stressed out with Kaidan and whatever else is going on. She just needs some time okay?" Shepard could only nod as more tears escaped her green eyes. "Come here." Charlie led her to the bed and the two climbed into it. Shepard wanted to be held so she snuggled close to her friend. Charlie frowned as Jane continued to cry in his arms until she fell asleep. He kissed her forehead and began stroking her gorgeous red hair until he found a comfortable sleep in their loving but friendly embrace.

The next morning, Charlie left early to head to the T'Soni estate and was greeted by Liara's mother. "Misses Benezia." Charlie smiled. "Is Liara home? I'd like to speak to her in private."

"On what business, Charles?" His homeroom teacher spoke.

"Oh ummm about this assignment we have due on Tuesday." Charlie lied, smiling brightly at Benezia.

"Hmm. Very well. Liara, honey? Mister Alonso is here to see you."

Liara heard her beloved mother calling for her. She left her isolating bedroom that was filled with books and stuff animals and walked down the stairs towards the entrance. When she saw her friend, she had a confused look on her face. "Charlie, what are you doing here?"

"Oh you know. We are supposed to that _assignment _for Miss Samara?"

"Assignment?" Liara blinked. "I don't think she has us paired togeth-"

"Alright! Heh, this one quickly forgets who her _teammate_ is! Come on Liara!" Charlie dragged Liara up the steps from where Liara came. "Show me to your room." He whispered before turning back to Benezia as she watched them run up the steps. "Nice seeing you!"

Benezia shook her head and sighed. _Children._

Once Liara closed the door to her bedroom behind her, she gave a questioning glance at her friend. "What's this about?"

"Meld with me."

"What?" Liara asked bewildered and shocked at the request.

"Just do it. Please!"

"Ugh. Fine!" Liara stepped forward and cupped his friend's cheeks. "Embrace eternity!"

_"All I can do is think about her and everything else just blurs away!" Liara heard Shepard's crying voice before the image faded in. Shepard and Charlie lied on the bed with the red-head crying on the boy's shoulders. "But I made her upset. I...I thought she would be happy to be part of our little group. I wanted her to fit in. I was selfish and I wanted things my way...It's all my fault."_

_Liara began to shed tears when she heard Shepard's last sentence. 'How could I be so cruel.'_

_'She loves you, Liara.' Charlie said through their joining. 'Please don't be mad at her.' He pleaded._

_The memory unintentionally changed. Liara was in the hallways at school. The hallways were empty except for her and someone else. Someone that caused the young asari to slowly walk back into the lockers. 'Please...' she pleaded as the other person stalked her._

_The shadowy figure laughed silently. 'You should learn your place, you pureblood bitch.' The shadow stepped forward and Liara could feel his friend grow angry through their joining, overpowering Liara's fear for the suspect. 'You are what is wrong with our race. Now be quiet and take your punishment.'_

_'Vasir, please! Just let me g-OW!'_

_A loud slap cause Liara to stumble to the ground, her bottom lip busted open. 'I said BE QUIET!' Tela Vasir seethed. 'You are alone and nobody is here to protect you. I don't know about you, heh! But I'm going to enjoy this.'_

The meld was abruptly ended, causing Charlie to fall down on his knees. "That bitch!" He punched the floor before looking up at Liara who fearfully hid in the corner of her room. "You told us you tripped and fell on your way home. Why didn't you tell us what really happened?"

"Wh-What was I supposed to say? That I was bullied by Tela Vasir? With what proof? She's a straight A student! Nobody would believe me!"

"Well she shouldn't get away with this. I...I just don't believe that someone like _her_ can get away with the things she's done. How many times has she bullied you?" Liara remained quiet, fumbling with her fingers. "Liara?"

"I...cannot say."

Charlie stared with a combination of confusion and frustration. _Aliens were so strange. _"I want to help."

"I know you do. But things will soon take care of themselves."

"Fine but if she or anyone else attacks you again, you _tell _me or Shepard are we clear?" Liara slowly nodded and tried to put on her best smile. She failed. "Come here." She crawled to her friend's arms and the two held each other for a few minutes before Charlie spoke once more. "Let's get Shepard before she does something stupid."

**Meanwhile...**

"Jane sweetheat? Breakfast is ready."

Jane sighed and rubbed on her eyes after hearing her father's voice. "Coming Dad!" She slowly got out of bed and slowly made her way downstairs to the dining room, finding her parents already sitting on the table. Jane forced a smile and sat at the table.

"Good morning Jane," Hannah Shepard called out.

"Oh, morning." Jane grabbed her fork and began playing with her food: Chocolate chip pancakes, one of her favorites.

"Something wrong, honey?" Hannah tried.

"No..."

"Girl problems?" James smiled, gaining a glare from his daughter. "I'll take that as a yes."

The doorbell rang quickly after and Jane got up. "...I'll get it." With a sad sigh, she opened the door. Before she knew it, she was tackled to the floor with a certain asari's lips on hers.

"Goddess. Shepard, I'm sorry I got mad at you. I love you so much! Please forgive me."

Jane was beside herself. She hadn't expected for Liara to come back to her. "Liara?"

"I'm here Shepard." Liara cupped her lover's cheeks before planting another kiss. "I won't ever leave you."

James and Hannah peeked over and smiled at the two teenagers on the ground. They watched Jane return the kiss, bringing a hand behind her lover's neck and brought her closer. "I love you too."

"Kids." Hannah smiled as she rested her shoulders on her husband's shoulders.

James chuckled and wrapped his arms tightly around her wife, nodding to Alonso who smiled and left.

**Sunday Afternoon**

Shiala followed Kaidan to the Starcade. She knew he was following Shepard and her group as they went to play..._whatever those kids played_, she thought. She wasn't here for them, she was here for her classmate. And if she could have it her way, she would take him home. Shiala grinned at the thought. _Of course I will take Kaidan home. I am the daughter of the Consort!_ Shiala stood straighter and sauntered towards Kaidan who was playing some old looking game called _Super Mario Brothers._

"Hey Kaidan." Shiala smiled. Kaidan averted his gaze from the screen to look at the one who spoke.

"Oh, hey Shiala. How's your weekend?"

"Oh you know, as you humans say, same old same old. How's your cheek?"

"This sting but I'll be fine." Kaidan offered a smile. A smiled that Shiala gladly returned.

"So...do you want to get out of here?" Shiala offered. Kaidan looked back at Shepard's direction and breathed deeply.

_I don't see that asari whore anywhere. I guess hanging out with Shiala couldn't hurt. We're friends after all. _Kaidan turned to face his friend and smiled genuinely. "Sure."

Shiala grinned internally, tightly wrapped her hand around the human's wrists and took him away. _Almost there. Goddess, this is exciting!_

* * *

**This ends my story...**

**Just kidding! Another chapter is already in the works and we'll finally see some action with Shepard and the rest of the squad within the next few chapters.**

**I appreciate you guys for sticking around and reading this story. It means a lot and if it weren't for you guys, I would've probably stopped a few chapters in. I'm still trying to add some of your guy's ideas for torturing Kaidan. You'll still see those, I promise. **

**Any ideas on what to do with Leng/Vasir/Saren?**

**I might do...actually, I won't tell you. You'll just have to keep reading ;)**

**Please review**

**Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A quick chapter here for you guys to enjoy.**

**As you know -by reading this or my main story- I enjoy torturing Shepard and Liara a bit and this one...well just continues that.**

**For those that wanted some Garrus, I have a little moment just for him.**

**Plus an introduction to a Mass Effect character and possible future pairing? ;) You'll have to read this chapter to see who it is.**

**See you on the other side!**

* * *

**Monday Morning**

Kaidan awoke with a terrible headache. _What the hell happened last night?_ The thumping was unbearable after a few moments of waking up, causing the human biotic to groan and stuff his head inside his pillow.

"Sleep well?"

Kaidan gasped and slowly pulled his head away from the pillow and looked towards the sound. Shiala was naked in his bed, smiling as she dropped her chin on the palm of her hand. Kaidan unconsciously looked down at his friends breasts then felt his cheeks reddened and looked up at her lips, which turned to a grin when his eyes came in contact with them. Kaidan blushed even harder and looked up at her piercing green eyes. _God, she's..._ He shook her head and finally asked, stammering. "Shiala! Wh-wh-what a-are y-you doing here?"

"You don't remember?" Shiala tilted her head and gave Kaidan an innocent smile. "Do I have to remind you," Shiala grinned and straddled the human, causing him to gasp as he realized he was naked as well, "of the night we shared?" Shiala touched Kaidan's chest affectionately and leaned down to place a gentle kiss of Kaidan's lips.

"Sh-Shiala!" Kaidan pushed his friend away from the kiss. "We're friends!"

"Friends can fall in love, Kaidan." Shiala smiled and leaned down, roughing up his hair while kissing him. "I love you." Kaidan closed his eyes as Shiala's body pressed against his and moaned as Shiala pressed her lips against hers.

Then, unfortunately, Shiala stopped. "Get dressed, love. We have school." Shiala slithered off of Kaidan's bed and swayed to find her clothes that were scattered across the floor. Kaidan watched the asari's hips sway from side to side, entranced at how beautiful the sight was. Feelings bombarded his mind, feelings he has never felt before for Shiala.

They've known each other since they were both in eighth grade. He always thought of her as a friend. _Until now..._

"Something you like?" Shiala winked as she shimmied into her pants and like some vegetable, drooling, Kaidan nodded. Shiala smiled with delight internally. _Liara will love this!_ "I hope this won't be the last time we spend the night together."

"I hope I will remember next time." _God, what am I saying?_ Kaidan remembered he grabbed alcohol from his father's secret stash in his office.

"Well, I'll see you at school." And with that, Shiala disappeared.

Kaidan sighed dreamily and focused on Shiala's body, her soft violet skin, her facial marking that made her look like a beautiful predator. _She's...she's beautiful._ He got out of bed and took a quick shower before heading to school and start another week.

**At school before the first bell rung**

"Liara!"

Shepard and Liara turned and saw Shiala jogging towards them. Shepard blushed and looked down while Liara smiled at her favorite cousin.

"Can I speak to you in private?" Liara nodded and followed her cousin near one of the large oak trees that was planted outside of the school. Shepard watched from afar. Shiala took Liara's hand and jumped for joy. "I did it!"

Liara tilted her head curiously and furrowed her brows. "What do you mean?"

"Kaidan and I made love! It was...amazing!" Liara stared in surprise. Shiala looked at Shepard and winked at her, causing the redhead to blush even more. "I feel sorry for Shepard. She is missing out on quite the human." Shiala looked at her younger cousin and frowned. "No offense, my love."

Liara crossed her arms under her chest and tried to glare at her dear cousin. Soon however, she began to giggle and hugged her cousin. "Goddess! I am pleased to see you so happy."

"I am." Their foreheads touched. "I truly am. I've always wanted this. I just hoped he wants the same."

"Do what you have to." Shiala understood her younger cousin's true meaning. To get Kaidan to stop having feelings for Shepard.

Shiala nodded and kissed her cousin. "We'll talk later."

Shepard felt uneasy seeing Shiala kiss Liara on the lips. What made her even more uneasy was that Shiala was walking towards her. "Shepard." Shiala smiled and Jane gulped.

"H-hello." Shepard focused on Shiala's green eyes. From afar, Liara felt uneasy that Shiala might try to steal Shepard too.

Shiala giggled delightfully. "I see you're still shy in front of me. Why is that?"

"I-I know you're mom is the consort." Shepard stammered.

"And that makes you nervous around me?"

"Well...I'm sure she taught you some things." _God why is she staring at me like that?_

Shiala inched closer and tilted her head. "Don't worry. I won't steal you from Liara." She leaned forward and whispered, "I just love seeing you blush and shiver whenever you see me." Jane did exactly that. "And...I like making Liara jealous."

Shepard gasped and backed away, seeing Liara glaring at her cousin. _Well I'm glad she isn't mad at me...I hope._ "I should go."

Shiala giggled once more. "I'll see you later, _Shepard._" Jane froze when the older asari purred her name. She shook her head and quickly rushed to grab Liara's hand and the young couple headed to class together.

**Weapons training class**

Garrus Vakarian, Grunt, James Vega and Ashley Williams sat on the ground in the large empty room, waiting for their teacher, Jonathan Coats, to arrive. The four were alone.

"Wish that squishy human would get here! I'm bored outta my mind!" Grunt huffed. He looked around the room and chuckled. "Look over there!" Ashley, Garrus and James looked to where the Krogan pointed. The four stared, drooling at the M-920 Cain sat in a secured case. "I want it!"

"Not before I get to it first!" Ashley grinned and ran towards it.

"Oh no you don't!" Vegan ran after them. Garrus shrugged and paid no attention to them and went towards his own prized possession sitting beside it. The Widow. Garrus walked over to it and ran his hands over it, stroking the beautiful architecture of the rifle. He lifted it in his hands as he heard the commotion of his three friends wrestling to get their hands on the large heavy gun. Garrus sighed as he stood and watched. _Idiots._

"AHA!" Grunt held down Ashley and James with one of his massive feet while he held the M-920 Cain over his head.

"Damn krogan!" Ashley and Vega grumbled under their breaths.

"Time to finally fire this thing!" Grunt removed his foot from his captives and took a few steps back and began priming the Cain.

Ashley and Vegan stood, dusting themselves off and looked up. Ashley gasped. "Grunt, what are you doing?"

"HE-HE-HE."

_That doesn't sound good._ Ashley and Vega stared as the large krogan aim the Cain towards them.

"Hey, put the Cain down." Vega gulped when he saw the krogan grin. "Dude, this isn't funny!"

Garrus turned to sit down with his Widow next to him. Garrus rolled his eyes when he heard Grunt roar.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

"Move!" Ashley pulled Vega by the ear and the two dived and closed their eyes and covered their ears.

But nothing happened.

"Hm?" Grunt frowned and slapped the Cain. "What the hell? This thing is broken."

A soft giggle could be heard near the entrance. The four turned and saw an asari grinning at them. She held up her omni-tool and explained. "Tech counters everything. All I had to do was overload the Cain's systems and I locked it. After all, you shouldn't handle the big guns."

"Who are you, pinky?" Vega asked as he looked at the asari with pink markings on her forehead and crest.

"Aira Kurin. I just transferred here."

"Garrus Vakarian." Garrus continued to stare at his large rifle.

"Ashley Williams."

"James Vega." The two humans smiled. Everyone turned to Grunt who stared at the asari. "Big guy? Are uhh you alright?" _Heh is he in love with pinky?_

"Psst!" Ashley whispered to James. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yep."

James and Ashley burst into a laughing fit. Garrus' mandibles twitched as he turned to look up at the humans rolling on the ground.

"Grunt and Kurin sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" James and Ashley chanted in unison. Garrus smiled and shook his head.

_K-i-s-s-i-n-g?_ Kurin tilted her head in confusion. _K-i-s-s...Goddess! _"I...what? No!" Kurin blushed and looked down. _This is embarrassing!_

"Quiet humans!" Grunt glared and James and Ashley quickly became silent when they heard Grunt roar.

"Well I see you have met our new student." Coats walked in with a few female students walking behind him with dreamy eyes. Shortly after, more and more students piled into the large classroom, ready for class to begin. Grunt and Kurin sat together while Ashley, Vega and Garrus snickered in the back of the classroom.

_You know,_ Kurin glanced at Grunt once class finished, _he's cute._ Kurin smiled as she held her textbook datapads close to her chest.

**Advanced Biotics Class**

Shiala sighed and dreamt of Kaidan during Miss Samara's lecture. She couldn't stop thinking about him. She was surprised to find out what kind of an animal Kaidan was when he was drunk. She licked her lips at how gentle he was outside of the bed and how rough he was inside of the bed. She wanted more.

"Shiala?"

"Yes?" Siala shook out of her daze.

"Pay attention little one." Samara smiled her her.

"Of course." Shiala bowed and tried to focus on the lesson but it was a lost cause. She went back to last night while chewing on her nails. _Oh Kaidan. How I wish we could skip school and go back to your place right now..._

**Lunch**

Kaidan stood watching Shepard from afar. He frowned as he saw Liara sitting next to her. _I don't know what to do! _He looked around the large cafeteria and saw Saren, Kai Leng and Tela Vasir sitting at a table in the corner, looking towards Liara and Shepard's table, snarling at them.

"Just do it." Saren ordered Kai Leng. "Screw what Kaidan wants."

"I'll do it after school." Leng turned towards Vasir and smiled, "Tela, my sweet, I need you there with me."

Vasir grinned and eyed Liara with hate. She liked her lips and looked at her human friend. "I'd love to."

"Good." Kai Leng grinned and eyed Shepard. "It's settled."

"I can hardly wait." Vasir turned to face the pureblood bitch. _I'm going to make her suffer._

"We both will." Kai Leng replied, reading Vasir's mind. "By the end of the day, those two bitches will wish they'd never been born."

Leng and Vasir broke into a low laugh while Saren crossed his arms, proud to have such obedient slaves to do his dirty work.

* * *

**Dun-dun-dun!**

**I fear the worst for our favorite human/asari couple :(**

**And it was hard for me _not_ to go the M rating route in the beginning so I might have to bring up the ante starting the next chapter with the violence and well the sexy times ;)  
**

**Well I hope this quenches your guy's thirst as we head into the next installment of this chapter.**

**Please review!**

**Until next time :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Monday Afterschool**

Liara T'Soni was on her way towards the family estate, alone. It was a bright, sunny day on the Citadel, which improved Liara's mood. She had homework to do today and she felt like doing it out in the estate's massive backyard. It was days like this that Liara would sit in the shade of a large willow tree that was planted in their backyard. Decades ago - when Liara was just over fifteen- Liara and her mother grew the tree together; since then, they took care of it, nurturing it, giving it the love that caused the tree to grow massive in size. As Liara walked down the busy streets of the Citadel, she began remembering when Benezia and herself were out in their grassy backyard, walking towards the small pond.

_Liara was dirty from the dirt that she had dug up with her kiddie shovel, gaining a short laugh from her mother. Her face, hands and clothes were filled with dirt and she squealed, clapping her hands together while looking up at her mother with a smile. Benezia placed her hands on her hips and looked down at her with a motherly scowl._

_"Mamma! Dirty!" Liara giggled and rolled all over the dirt. Benezia tried to keep her scowl in place. However, hearing her Little Wing giggle and laugh brought a smile to her face. She bent over and picked up her child and threw her up in the air, gaining another delightful squeal from Liara. "Again! Again!" And Benezia complied, throwing her up in the air, then catch her._

_"Lets plant this tree alright little one?" Benezia gingerly placed her daughter back down on the ground and brought out a small sachet from one of her pockets of gardening suit. Inside the sachet was a single seed . Liara smiled widely and snatched the seed happily from her mother's grasp. "Be gentle with it love." Benezia told her daughter and Liara complied by slowly and gently placing the seed on the soil. "We want the tree to grow big and tall, correct?" Liara nodded and began covering the seed with dirt. Once finished, she gave it two gentle pats with her shovel._

_"Ready!" Liara stood and brushed the dirt from her clothes. _

"Well isn't that sweet!"

Liara gasped once she heard the first syllable. She looked around and noticed she got lost. She turned around and saw Tela Vasir grinning and rubbing her hands in anticipation. "Hello, Liara. I've missed you." Then Kai Leng dropped from one of the buildings above like a gymnist, wall jumping his way down towards his friend. "Leng has missed you too."

"It's been a long time, T'Soni." Leng smiled coldly, causing Liara to shiver in fear.

"What's wrong?" Vasir tilted her head, flaring her biotics around her fists. "I thought we were friends! Aren't you happy to see us?"

_Goddess, no! _Liara began suffering from a cold sweat. She turned back and was confronted by a large wall. The only exit that Liara could see was being blocked by the two bullies in front of her. _I've never felt so alone._

"You should probably call your savior. I'm sure she will come and save you." Leng offered with a lopsided smile.

As ridiculous as that sounded, Liara gave it a try. _Please, Shepard! Pick up!_

Vasir and Leng began laughing when the two saw the young asari frown. "Aww, your girlfriend can't pick up?" The two began stalking towards the retreating asari. "I'm afraid you won't hear from her in a couple of days, right Leng?"

The human nodded. "Indeed. She has been...put in her place."

Liara's bottom lipped quivered at what could have happened to her redhead. _Shepard..._

"Don't worry." Vasir reached for Liara and viciously cupped her chin. "Once we are done with you, Shepard's health will be the least of your problems."

_No..._ Liara stared wide-eyed when she saw Vasir's fist pull back.

And then...

**Somewhere on the Citadel...**

...Soreness.

That is all Jane Shepard felt. She felt so weak. Every inch of her body hurt and she had no idea where she was.

She tried to remember what happened.

_"Your little girlfriend will suffer more than you will. I guarantee it."_

Shepard gasped and tried to move, to stand but she couldn't. She knew that Kai Leng attacked her and got knocked out by someone from behind.

_Vasir!_

She hated both of them with all of her might. If he or his buddies touched her blue, there will be hell to pay.

_How could someone hate on my Liara? She's so innocent! So beautiful. Her beautiful sapphire eyes. Her violet lips._ Shepard tried to picture Liara's smile and she took strength from that. Slowly, she began to crawl to the nearest wall. Jane bit the inside of her lips as every movement was excruciatingly painful.

_Almost there..._

She told herself as each centimeter of movement caused gasps and cries. Her crawl slowed even more before her face fell hard on the cement.

"Miss?" Jane heard a small voice. Distant but close at the same time. "Miss! Hey, Randa! Come quick!" Shepard heard footsteps approaching and she felt fingers on her neck.

"She's got a heartbeat." Jane heard a strong, Australian accent. "Stand back Ori, I got her." A flash of pain stabbed Shepard on the ribs and she cried out. "Apologies. Let's get you to my place." The last thing she remembered was seeing beautiful, piercing steel-blue eyes looking down at her.

When Shepard woke, she felt almost as good as new; a few sore spots here and there but it was nowhere near as painful as before. She sat up in the large king size bed, the soft covers warming her body. "Hello?" She called out as she looked left and right, up and down.

The room was large. Shepard focused on the many picture frames that hung on the light grey walls. Portraits of Illium, Mindoir, Eden Prime and some tropical planet that Shepard didn't recognize.

"Uhh hello?" The redhead called out once more but was met with the same silence as before. Jane reluctantly got out of the bed and still clothed -apart from her shoes- she patted out the door and into the hall outside the bedroom.

_Where am I? _Jane stared back and forth of the large victorian walls. She patted down the halls until she came across a young brunette who was watching television on the large vid screen. "Hello?" Jane called out once more.

The young girl whipped her head around and made contact with Shepard. "Oh! You're up! Come sit with me." The girl smiled and Jane nodded and did so. Jane looked at the screen and found herself frowning moments later. "Something wrong?" The girl asked.

"I need to call someone. She might be hurt too, excuse me." Shepard quickly walked out of the large spacious room and turned her omni-tool on and dialed Liara. _Pick up...please!_ Shepard pleaded but found nothing. She cursed under breath and tried again, and again, and again.

Nothing.

Jane collapsed in tears. "I don't know what to do!" She sobbed, "Where am I?"

"At my place of course."

Shepard wiped her tears away, stood and turned towards the voice. The voice she last heard before passing out. Jane's eyes widened at the beautiful girl standing with her hands behind her back, standing tall. Raven haired locks fell freely down towards her shoulders. The girl looked about Shepard's age; thirteen, maybe fourteen. The girl wore black lounge pants and a white tee that was covered by a black long sleeve hooded sweater.

"I'm glad to see you are up and around." The girl said. "Miranda Lawson." Miranda took a few steps forward and extended a hand.

"J-Jane Shepard!" Jane said nervously before offering her hand to shake the girl's outstretched hand. "Wh-what happened?"

Miranda offered a small smile and said, "Follow me."

Wordlessly, the redhead followed the brunette back into the room where the little girl was; her face still plastered at the vid screen. When the little girl heard their footsteps, she smiled brightly.

"This is my sister." Miranda smiled at her younger sister. "Say hello, Ori."

"Hi! Oriana Lawson." The girl smiled. "Pleasure to meet you."

Shepard found herself smiling back. "Jane Shepard. Pleasure to meet you both." She exchanged smiles before looking towards Miranda. "I need to-"

"You damages were pretty severe. You are very lucky Ori found you when she did. She found you in some dark alleyway. When I got there, you had lost a lot of blood. I had to perform a surgery and-"

"What?" Jane stared with disbelief. _Surgery? _"Are you some teen-genius?"

Miranda chuckled lightly. "One of my traits I got from my father." Miranda's smile faltered then but steeled herself and continued. "My father is a scientist. I have simply observed ever since I was able to speak. He has a lab here and even though I have no form of access into it...well," Miranda chuckled again, "there's nothing I can't get into."

"You seem confident." Shepard spoke, observing Miranda's hand-on-the-hip posture. Miranda shrugged her shoulders at the redhead's deduction.

"It's just a fact. I am smart for someone my age. My biotics," Miranda glowed a vibrant blue but it disappeared as quickly as it came, "are more efficient for someone my age. Now as to what I was saying before. There was a lot of internal damage. I repaired many broken bones so there's nothing to worry about. You are perfect."

Shepard found herself smiling. "Thank you. But I still need your help."

"What is it?" Miranda shifted as her hands crossed over her chest.

"There is an asari out there who is probably worse condition than I am...I need you help finding her. Her name is Liara T'Soni... Please! You have to help me. I'll give you anything. Credits, whatever!" Jane pleaded."

A single brow lifted on Miranda's face. "Do you honestly think I _need_ credits?" It was true. Miranda received large amounts of money every month from her father who lived on Earth. Credits was the least of the young Australian's worries. "Come on, let's move out."

**Later...**

Jane was looking around at the surrounding buildings, frowning with worry. It had been two hours since she and Miranda stepped out of the brunette's large estate and there was no sign of Liara. Miranda walked a few steps ahead with her hand stretched out, her omni-tool glowing and shinning through the dark passageways.

"She came out here?" Jane asked, getting lost momentarily, finding the beautiful brunette's glowing omni-tool.

"It's possible." Miranda replied calmly. "This area is known for missing persons."

Jane's heart sank at the end of the sentence._ I pray to the Gods that my girl isn't lost._ She told herself. "Liara..." Jane muttered as the two came to a 'T' on the street.

"We better split up." Miranda spoke again.

"S-split up? But it's getting dark!" Jane cried.

Miranda whipped her head to look at the redhead, "You _do_ want to find her right?" Jane nodded. "We'll cover more ground if we split up. I'll go right, you go left."

Jane gulped at the sound of crows and sickening laughter from a distance. "O-okay..." She gulped again before steadying herself, watching Miranda walk away.

Jane heard heavy grunts from the buildings nearby, growing with intensity, causing the young redhead to gulp once more. "Missing persons? I wonder why." She hugged herself after lifting the hoodie over her head. "Well, here goes!" Jane slowly began walking towards her assigned direction. "Liara?" She whispered.

Silence.

"Blue, can you hear me?" Shepard tried again.

_Damn it where is she?_

"Don't worry babe. I'm coming!"

**Meanwhile...**

"Shepard..." A voice said softly. She didn't realize she was the one that said it. Liara's body burned and she bit her lips from shouting, knowing that even raising her voice would cause immense pain. She could feel her dried tears on her cheeks. She wondered how long she had been out unconscious.

Liara groaned and looked around.

_I'm outside._ She said to herself. A flickering lamp post illuminated nearby but she couldn't see past ten feet or so. She was stretched out, held upright by a large mass effect field. _I don't want to be here! _"Hello? Is anyone there?" She cried softly. Fresh tears fell down her cheeks. "I want to go home!"

That was one of her wishes. She missed her bed, her mother, her father. The large library in their home. The backyard, her willow tree. How she missed being alone. Liara shook her head.

_I don't want to be alone. _She cursed herself. "Shepard..." _I want Shepard!_ She missed her touch, her warmth, her lips. That smile would lift anyone's spirits. She loved the human with all of her might. This made her cry even more.

_Liara, I love you so much... _

_There's so much I want to do with my life..._

_I want you there with me..._

_I wish I wasn't human..._

_I want to spend the rest of my life with you..._

_I'm yours..._

Liara gasped at the many memories of her beautiful human. She wouldn't change anything about her. Jane's smile shined brightly in her mind which caused a small smile to creep up her lips. _I love you, Shepard._

"Come and find me."


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks everyone for the warm welcome back.**

**I do try to update both of my ongoing stories but as Maelon said, life does make things hard.**

**To address some missing characters, I haven't found a good place/role for them but I appreciate the ideas in where they could be. Some of these characters might be added in future sequels. *wink* *wink* Until then, please be patient and I hope to make you all happy someday.**

**As for some of you wanting Leng/Vasir badly injured/dead...well expect the first to be happening often and the second...well I am going to be cruel and not do that. There's still a certain turian that needs to get his butt kicked. ;) Apologies.**

**As for a Miranda/Shep thing. I would never do that to our poor, innocent, sweet Liara :)**

**Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter. See you guys later!**

* * *

**Monday night**

"Hey little one. Why don't you come here to daddy."

Jane's face scrunched up as she passed a Krogan who looked at her with longing. _Gross!_ It was like this for minutes on end. Asari, Vorcha, Turian, Krogan, Elcor. They all looked at Shepard as she passed by them. She had lost her hoodie when she got cornered by a group of Turians.

_"Where are you going little girl?" Jane came to a halt when she saw a turian stand from a stool in front of this dingy-looking bar. "Are you lost?" The turian continued huskily, his words slurred together. "Why don't you come up to my hotel room and... I can help you out." The alien's mandibles twitched to form a malicious grin._

_"N-no thanks!" Jane breathed, stepping back, only to back into another turian. "Ah!" She squirmed when she felt strange hands on her wrists. "Let go of me!" Shepard struggled but the turian brought her arms to her chest and held them there._

_"Don't worry," the turian waltz over to her and grabbed her chin. "Nobody is going to hurt you...too bad."_

_A rage filled inside of the small human and her close-quarters combat lessons ignited her. She pushed backwards while throwing her hands down. Jane managed to get free from her captor and readied to a fighting stance._

_The two turians looked at each other and laughed. "Kitty has claws!" One chuckled before reaching to his back and pulled out a long knife that resembled a Khukuri. Jane's eyes widened with fear. "I look forward to filleting you."_

_Jane did the unthinkable._

_She charged them._

_Jane launched the armed turian to the ground with a high jump kick, leaving her one-on-one with the other alien. She jumped up in order to punch his face, only to bite back to pain as her knuckles collided with the hard Turian plating, so she went to the ribs. The turian stumbled back and fell to his knees after repeated jabs and kicks to the ribs. A knock-out kick to the face was good enough to sent the turian to the ground with a satisfying crack._

_Shepard got caught in the moment and punched the air victoriously. The moment was short-lived when her calf began to sting. Jane fell to her knees, crying in pain. She went to grab the area and seethed when her hand was filled with red blood._

_"You should have let me have my way with you. I'm a pretty good fuck." The turian kicked Jane's stomach hard, causing Jane to have the wind knocked out of her. "Now you're just going to die." The lone Turian lifted his arms, ready to strike down but Jane quickly got out of the way, knocking the attacker back on the floor. "You bitch!" The man growled as he stood. He swung wildly at her and Jane did the best she could to dodge the angry attacks. The large blade reached and penetrated her skin, leaving a long diagonal slash across Jane's stomach. Jane bit back a cry and continued dodging and rolling aside, trying to find an opening. Jane rolled under a slash but the blade reached around and cut through her clothes and reached her back. Jane growled and tossed her now destroyed sweater aside as she got her second wind, the pain in her leg momentarily stopped bothering her._

_"Come and get me you asshole!"_

_The Turian grinned and laughed. "With pleasure." The man raised his blade and sprinted towards her._

_Jane stood and waited. 'I only have one chance with this.' She had to be perfect. Her life depended on it. Liara's life depended on it. She thought of her blue beauty and grinned. Jane jumped, spinning once her assailant was in range. She curled one leg under her while she extended the other. She put all her strength in to her stretched leg as she whipped around 180 degrees and met its mark. Spit launched out of the Turian's mandibles and his head whiplashed before he collapsed on the ground._

_Jane landed on her feet, looking down at the unconscious man._

_"I did it..." She huffed and puffed. "I did it!" Jane began laughing hysterically. "I'm so bad ass!"_

Jane sighed as she leaned on a nearby wall. Tiredness and pain traveled through her body but she couldn't give up.

"Miranda, any luck?" Jane asked through their shared comm channel.

"I've hit a dead end and no signs of your friend. I'm heading back towards you."

"Alright well be careful. There are some...interesting people I met down a here." She told the brunette on the other end.

"Thanks for the heads up."

Silence continued for minutes on end until she heard a weak voice in the distance. Jane increased her pace until she could hear the voice a little more clearly.

"Hello?" said the voice, raspy and weak. "Can anyone hear me out there? I'm trapped and I need help." The voice sobbed.

Jane gasped when she heard her name through the cries for help. "Liara?" Her fast paced walk turned to a run. "Liara! Where are you?"

"Shepard? Shepard! I'm here!"

"Liara, I'm coming just hang on!"

Then she saw her, suspended at least five feet in the air in some sort of blue bubble. The Asari's arms and legs were stretched in an 'X' pattern. _Liara..._ Shepard frowned as purple spots covered her arms and face. Cuts on her cheeks, lips and brow markings.

"Shepard!" Liara beamed a smile that soon turned to a wince. "They trapped me in here. Please! Get me out."

Shepard stepped forward and inspected the bubble. "I don't know where to start..."

"Ooooh, so close yet so far." A low laugh echoed through the darkness behind Liara's form. Two figures stepped out with smirks on their faces. "Hey Shepard."

"Vasir" Shepard growled and charged at them. Vasir flared her biotics and sent Shepard backwards in a crunching snap.

_Bitch! _Jane winced, touching her burn and pain on her back.

"Shepard!" Jane heard Liara whimper. "Let me go you bullies!"

Jane groaned. "Babe, you aren't helping."

"You look as good as new Shepard." Kai Leng spoke, standing next to his friend. His tone had a hint of disappointment.

One corner of Jane's lips curled upward as she crawled on all fours. "I'm a Shepard, Leng. There's no stopping us."

Leng scoffed, "We'll see."

Shepard looked at Liara who looked at her with a frown on her face. With a determined look to free her girlfriend, she looked back at Vasir and Leng.

_Two against one._ She told herself. She was already at a disadvantage but with one of them being a biotic, she was even in a deeper hole. _I'm not going to let that stop me. _

Vasir stalked around, behind Shepard, while holding a grin on her face. Leng stayed put with a grin of his own. _This is going to be so easy._ He said to himself, grinning from ear to ear. The two bullies began limbering up. The sound of bones cracking filled the air before Leng charged Shepard.

Jane ran from a downed state towards Leng and tackled him into the ground. The two rolled on the ground, growling and punching before Vasir sighed from boredom. Vasir pulled Jane off with her biotics and threw her up against one of the building's walls. Leng shook the cobwebs from his head and stood to glare at Shepard.

"You got her?" Leng asked Vasir while snarling towards Shepard, wiping a cut from his cheek and lips.

"Of course. She won't move." Vasir grinned, turning to T'Soni and gave her a wink.

"No!" Liara shook her head, "Stop it! Please!" She shouted when Leng gutted Jane with his fists. "Shepard!" She whimpered as she took more punches. Leng was about to throw a punch when he suddenly glowed with blue light.

"Vasir, cut it out!"

"That's not me Kai!"

A low giggle ran out from the darkness. Then, Len was pushed towards Vasir with velocity. The two flew hard into the wall before the two collapsed on top of each other.

Vasir groaned and slowly stood, frowning when Leng got the lights knocked out of him. "Wh-whose there? Show yourself!" Vasir flared her biotics and readied herself. She glared moments later at a human girl who stepped forward with a smile. Her expression faltered when she looked up and down at her. _She looks good._ Vasir licked her lips and her biotics disappeared. "Well, hello there human. You lost?"

The raven-haired girl gave a lost puppy expression and whimpered, grinning on the inside. She quickly glanced at Shepard and saw that she was at least breathing. She looked at Liara who looked at her with curiosity. _That must be Shepard's friend. Looks to be on some sort of stasis bubble of some sort. Hmmm, I could get her out no problem!_ The brunette smiled internally while she continued to show Vasir her innocent look.

"I think I am lost. Where am I?"

Vasir ignored her question and countered with one of her own. "What's your name sweetie?"

_Sweetie? _"My name is Miranda Lawson." _I am not a 'sweetie'. _

"That's a nice name." Vasir sauntered closer to Miranda to the point where the asari could smell the lovely perfume emanating from the beautiful human's body. "You smell lovely." Vasir's eyes measured the human and smiled when Miranda grinned.

"Something you like?" Miranda mock-purred that went over Vasir's head.

"The things I could do to you." Vasir licked her lips and went to reach up to cup Miranda's cheek.

That was when Miranda firmly grasped Vasir's arm. She leaned forward and whispered, "I'd like to see you try."

Miranda flared her biotics and launced Vasir backwards into a pile of cardboards and garbage bags. "You're alright Shepard?"

As much as it hurt to do it, Shepard smiled and nodded. _She's so cool._ She looked at Liara who breathed a sigh of relief. Miranda walked towards Shepard's prone form and helped her up.

Meanwhile, Liara looked at the two -more importantly- Shepard as she smiled when Miranda lifted her up. She watched the two gingerly walk towards her. Liara frowned and looked down.

"Liara, are you alright?" Jane asked.

_No, everything is fine. She's just tired and relieved that someone else is here._ She got a good look at Miranda just then. Her black hair flowed freely down her shoulders. Her body was slim and athletic. Miranda was just as tall if not taller than her Shepard was.

"Y-yes I'm fine. I'm so happy you're here." Liara tried.

"Always, my love." Jane smiled when Miranda left her and went to work on Liara's entrapment. "I've missed you so much."

"So have I. Get me out of here. Please!"

"Don't worry," Shepard flashed Liara a smile that was only for her. "Miranda will get you out. Then she'll fix us."

A noise of tin cans ruffled behind them. All three looked as Vasir stumbled out of the mess and glared at Miranda.

"Damn it!" Miranda cursed and focused on her. "Want some more?" Miranda flared her biotics once more and lifted Tela Vasir up in the air, suspending her for a few moments, before the asari was slammed down on the hard concrete below, knocking her out cold. "That should do it...Hopefully." Miranda turned and quickly went to work in order to free Liara.

It only took five minutes before the bubble fell. Shepard managed to catch Liara before the two tumbled to the ground. The two stayed on the ground and looked at each other's eyes before the Jane blushed and kissed her. Liara gladly reciprocated the kiss and held her lover's hips.

Miranda rolled her eyes and cleared her throat that got the attention of the two lovebirds. "Let's get you two to my place and get you patched up."

Miranda managed to separate the two once they reached Lawson's mansion. Oriana had helped and guided Liara with her to one of their many rooms while Miranda took Shepard to her room and was currently working on fixing Shepard's injuries. "Does this usually happen?"

"Fighting?" Jane shrugged her shoulders. "Not with me, no. One of my friends has developed some sort of beef with Leng and Vasir. I can hold my own...most of the time."

Miranda chuckled as she applied medigel on Jane's large cut on her stomach. "You're very lucky this is just a cut. Another half an inch and there could have been serious problems."

"Well I'm glad you came to rescue us." Jane found herself blushing when her eyes met Miranda's. "Thank you again."

Miranda smiled and nodded. "Glad I could be of use." When Miranda was satisfied with her work, she stood and let Jane hop off the bed. "Let's go see your friend."

When the duo arrived, they found Oriana giggling and Liara chuckling softly -as much as it hurt to breathe- as she lied on the bed. Jane stood next to Oriana while Miranda quickly went to work.

"What's the assessment doctor?" Jane couldn't help but ask.

Miranda shook her head as she inspected Liara's body. "Her right ankle is sprained...a few broken ribs. Ribs seven and eight to be specific. Other than that, just some cuts and bruises." She stood and looked into Liara's sapphire eyes and offered an encouraging smile. "You'll need to stay here overnight to fix the broken bones. You'll be ready in the morning." She turned to Shepard and crossed her arms over her chest. "_You_, will stay away from her and let her recover."

Not wanting to get kicked out and be farther away from Liara, Jane nodded. "Whatever you say."

"I'll be right back. Ori, watch over them."

"Is she always that bossy?" Jane asked when Miranda walked out of the room.

Oriana sighed and rolled her eyes. "All the time! But she knows what she's doing." There was a silence in the room before Oriana spoke once more. "Hey! Since you will be here, why don't we hang out for a bit before you go to bed."

"Is that alright blue?" Jane asked Liara who simply nodded. She stepped forward to try and kiss the asari but was halted by Oriana's small hands.

"No touching."

Jane chuckled while Liara grinned. "Very well, Ori. Let's go." Before Jane left the room, she turned and smiled at Liara. 'I love you.' Jane mouthed and left the room.

Liara closed her eyes and tried to rest her tired body. The medi-gel that Miranda had given her for her cuts had seemed to help somewhat. She wondered what good it will do in the long run. The asari sighed but cursed she began coughing.

"I hate Mondays."

The door opened and Miranda stepped in with a lab coat and a moveable bed. "I'm going to move you to my father's lab. Ready?"

"Yes, I believe so."

Liara carefully sat up on the bed and scooted over with the help from Miranda. Liara looked around the large house as she was guided through the halls. "This is a beautiful place. Is your father here?"

"He lives on Earth, protecting and investing in his precious company." Miranda scoffed. "Oriana and I do perfectly fine on our own so I don't care if he is here or not." The two remained silent until they went inside the med lab with a swipe of Miranda's omni-tool. "Let's moved you to this other bed." Miranda assisted and placed a pillow under Liara's head. "I'm going to run a device that will repair your broken bones and heal your bruises. Try to lie still as best you can as it will help. If you need assistance, press this button here." Miranda pointed at the blue button on the side of the healing device. "Any questions?"

"No, none. Thank you."

Miranda nodded. "Glad I could help." Miranda inspected Liara once more, running a few x-rays to double check to see what else needed fixing up. Finding nothing else, she went to Liara's side and began the healing cycle. "Get some rest and I'll come check up on you first thing in the morning."

When morning did come, Miranda found Liara sitting upright, looking good as new. The two greeted one another before the human went to inspect the injuries from the night before. "Well, looks like everything has healed perfectly." Miranda assessed after numerous checks. "Want some breakfast? My sister and Shepard woke up early today and made us all breakfast." Miranda smiled at the bond between the redhead and her little sister.

"I am hungry." Liara frowned when her stomach grumbled. Miranda grinned and led the asari to the dining room table, where they found Shepard and Oriana together setting up the table. Shepard looked up and smiled at Liara, went over and gave her a quick kiss.

"Morning." Shepard smiled shyly.

"M-morning Shepard." Liara blushed when she heard Miranda groan and Oriana giggle.

The four sat down and began eating their breakfast. Sweet strawberries, grapes and apples; scrambled eggs, french toast, pancakes, waffles, and sausages.

"Goddess this is delicious! Thank you!" Liara smiled brightly after each bite of food on her plate.

Oriana giggled and matched Liara's smile. "You're welcome! I had a lot of help." The young girl glance at Shepard and gave her a bright smile.

Jane smiled back, "It's the least I could do for saving our lifes. Twice in my case." She winked at Miranda, while poking Oriana's arm, who laughed adorably.

The four talked at they finished their meal before it was time to go. "Thank you so much again. If either of you need anything, anything at all, feel free to call me." Shepard gave Miranda and Oriana a grateful smile.

"Same goes for me as well." Liara smiled, "I hope we will see each other again."

"You can count on it!" Oriana ran up to the young couple and gave them both a hug. "It was nice meeting you."

"You both will be late for school." Miranda patted her younger sister's head.

"Aw come on Miri, don't be like that." Shepard grinned.

"Miri?" Miranda arched her brow, giving Shepard a challenging stare.

"You don't have to be cold." Jane stepped forward and gave the older Lawson a hug. Miranda stiffened under the redhead's embrace and awkwardly hugged back. Jane giggled and smiled. "See? It's not so bad." Jane teased. "I'll see you around?"

"If you leave my house? Perhaps." Miranda glared. _Why is she so irritatingly nice?_

Shepard chuckled and turned to Oriana. "Such a charmer."

"I'm right here you know." Miranda growled.

"Alright, alright. We're leaving." Jane placed her hands up when she saw Miranda flare her biotics. "Let's go Blue."

Miranda took a deep breath she didn't know she was holding. "That girl is so bloody irritating."

"But Randa! She's so cool!" Oriana smiled.

"She's a horrible influence on you, my beloved sister."

"Admit it," Oriana poked Miranda's ribs, "you like her."

Miranda watched as Jane waved back at them as the front gate closed behind her. Miranda brought up a hand to her face but couldn't help but smile at the redhead's infectious attitude that was a change in her life. She didn't have anyone else other than her sister. She was glad she met someone that was her age. _A friend? _Miranda scoffed at the reality of it all. She shook her head and chuckled. "...I guess she's alright. Come on, we've got a busy day today."


End file.
